Sammy
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Sam leaves her home for summer vacation to take a break from some madness. She comes back with a surprise as well as a few surprises waiting for her. Rated T for language. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello it's me again with yet another story in the works. Hopefully this one will go good. So please enjoy and as always R&R! :-D**

**P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE COVENANT, EXCEPT FOR MY OC'S AND THE STORY. I am however putting a few parts you will recognize from the movie, but with my own little twists and curves. But again I do not own them!**

* * *

**--Prologue--**

There she stood with her five foot four frame, leaning against a bright white pole. Her blonde shoulder length hair blowing in the afternoon wind waiting for a cab to pick her up from the airport to take her car.

Her name was Samantha Jade Garwin, but she usually goes by: Sam, Sammy, or her many nicknames she's accumulated during the years. She watched about five of them roll by, just staring at them debating on whether or not she even wanted to go back home. She had went to visit one of her friends in Florida for summer vacation and came back a few days before school started at Spencer Academy.

Number six, seven, and eight cabs rolled by her as well. She wasn't sure what was going to happen when she was coming back, hopefully everything would be semi-normal because of the real reason she left to take a break and get away. But she's coming back home with some big news and she doesn't know how everybody is going to handle it.

For the whole three months she missed her big brother Reid. She missed his smart ass attitude and messing with him all the time. He's not exactly her big brother, they are twins but he's only a minute older than her, but still she calls him her big brother. She missed her best friend in the world: Tyler Simms. There wasn't a time while she was in Florida that she wanted to call Tyler all hours of the night to tell him something. She did a few times, but not that much. She missed her other best friend: Caleb Danvers. He was more like a big brother since he was like the leader of all of them. And then there is Pogue Parry. Her and him have quite a history. They've dated off and on for five years, but he is mostly the reason she left to Florida for both of them to cool off.

Sam and the boys all share a big secret. They are all descendants from warlocks. They're the four out of the five families that left Europe and France to America to settle in Ipswich in the sixteen hundreds to avoid the brutal witch hunts. For over three hundred years the remaining families have formed a coven of silence to keep the secret.

But nobody thought that Sam would ever get the power being a girl an all, since it only got passed down to the eldest male thru out the generations. They all found out Sam got her powers one minute after Reid did on their thirteenth birthday. But her being a woman, she is by far more powerful than the boys.

After the fifteenth cab was about to roll by she stopped it. The driver was nice enough to help her put her bags in the trunk and she got in.

"Where to miss?" the middle aged driver asked.

"Um… to the parking garage a few blocks down." she smiled at him.

Then he took off and got there five minutes later to where her car was parked. She paid the amount that was due and gave him a tip. He helped her with her luggage and helped her put it in the trunk of her beautiful metallic grey Dodge Charger.

"Thank you sir." she said.

"You have a good day, Miss." the driver said walking away.

She got in her car and sat there inhaling the scent of leather from the seats. She giggled to herself then took of to her parents place.

She arrived at the Garwin Manor an hour and a half later, she was kind of speeding getting there earlier than she should have. She parked the car and walked in.

"_Wonderful… nobody is here." _she thought to herself.

She shrugged her shoulders and went up to her room to grab a few things she needed to take over to her dorm room. When she was done packing after about an hour, she went over to the dorms.

After making a few trips back and forth she finally got all of her stuff in there. Her dorm room was number 241. Exactly right below Reid's and Tyler's room and near the stairs, so it would only take seconds for the boys to come down if she needed them.

It took her a few hours to get everything situated the way she wanted it bringing in new things and clothes she had bought. She was lucky, she had her parents pay a little extra to have her own room and her own shower. She wouldn't mind sharing with anyone, but she enjoyed her privacy more.

She was laying on her comfortable queen size bed looking over her school schedule. The reason for the queen size bed was for when the guys came over to her dorm to crash or something. But she loved her bed, it was huge, and she could spread out while she sleeps.

There was a knock on her door, she got up to open it. When she saw who it was she rolled her beautiful ocean blue eyes then laid back down on her bed. It was Reid and Tyler, they walked in and Tyler closed the door behind him.

Reid sat down on the chair by her computer desk while Tyler sat on her bed.

"I haven't seen you for three months and the first thing you do is roll your eyes at me?" he put his hand to his heart. "Sis… I am hurt."

She threw a pillow at him and said "You were supposed to pick me up at the airport, ass."

"Oh yeah… about that." Reid started sratching his head.

She leaned up against the wall, rolled her eyes at Reid again, and said "Yeah whatever… what's up, Ty?"

"Nothing much, Sammy." he laid down resting his hands under his head. "Did you have fun out there?"

"Yep… got a tan, went surfing, and had fun."

"Who do you know in Florida?" asked Reid.

"My friend Brooke… you should know her, she used to live here about five years ago."

"What's the last name?"

"Reid… it's Sawyer."

"Oh yeah… I do remember her. How is she doing?"

"Good. She has her own place, which was cool because we didn't have to deal with her strict parents."

"She should come visit me." Reid said with a smirk.

"Negative… if she would ever come up here it would be to visit me… not you."

Reid snatched the paper she was looking at and said "What's this?"

"Jerk… I was looking at that. It's my class schedule, what's it look like?"

"Hmm… well to me it looks like we have five classes together."

"Are you serious, Reid? Do you know how much trouble we'll get into?"

"Lots." Tyler laughed.

"Well… I am looking forward to our senior year having destruction in the classroom." he smirked.

"It's going to be a long year." Tyler said rolling his eyes.

She laughed and said "Reid… you are hopeless. Ty, now that I am back are we going to have our movie night?"

"Uh-huh… I missed those while you were gone. I mean, I'd pop some popcorn to watch a movie, but when it started it just wasn't the same."

Samantha and Tyler are best friends since birth basically. Them two have a special bond and nobody has ever questioned their best friend relationship because it never goes beyond that. He's the one she calls if she ever needed for anything.

"Awe… Ty, you really missed me?"

"Well…yeah."

"How sweet." she smiled.

"Oh, shut up… both of you." Reid rolled his eyes. "Now that you are here we can go to that big party tonight."

"Okay… I am down for partying."

"Okay… we'll come pick you up at seven-ish, so be ready." said Reid standing up from the chair.

"Yes Mom." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Bye, Sammy." said Tyler walking to the door.

"Bye, guys." she waved.

Then Reid and Tyler left her room to go up to theirs and Sam just laid back down on her bed.


	2. Back home

**Warning: A little teenage drinking and it is a bit long. But as always enjoy this! :-D****

* * *

****--One--**

Sam had taken a nap and woke up around six. She got up to take a quick shower, then picked out what she was going to wear for her first night back home from vacation. She was having a hard time trying to fit into a few things, everything fit kind of snug around her mid section. But if it wouldn't fit, she would just Use to make it fit.

After searching for twenty minutes, she found low rise jeans, a pink baby doll tank top, and her pink Chucks. After she got that on, she put on her make up and straightened her hair. She put all the crap she needed in her purse, then waited.

There was a knock at her door, she opened it and looked at her wrist like there was a watch on, and said "You are ten minutes late, Mr. Garwin."

"Shut up and come on. Tyler's waiting in the hummer."

She shut and locked her door then her and Reid walked out to the parking lot.

"Shotgun." she yelled.

"No way… that is my seat. You left and I took over."

She ran, opened the passenger door, got in, and said "This will always be my seat, I claimed it when Tyler got the damn hummer."

He stood beside the car "Get out of my damn seat or I'll… I'll."

"What? Tell Mommy on me? Go for it. You know what? I'll even help you… I have Mom on speed dial." she pulled out her cell phone.

Tyler laughed and said "Just get in the car, Reid."

Reid frowned getting into the back seat. "You're lucky you are a girl and you are lucky you are my sister or I'd kick your ass." he said as Tyler was driving off.

"Yeah… you and what army, Reid?" she rolled her eyes.

"Okay… children, knock it off or I'll turn this car around." Tyler said laughing.

"Ha-ha… Ty's got jokes." said Reid, not amused.

"You are such a big baby… I was fuckin with you. You can have the seat on the way back… just stop crying about it." said Sam.

"I'm not crying." he mumbled under his breath. "Hey Ty, can you take us to my mom's we'll meet you there."

"Okay, dude."

"Why are we going over there. I was there earlier." she said.

"Don't question me… just enjoy the ride."

"Reid… last time you told me that things didn't go as planned."

"Last time I was younger okay… it's different now. I know what I am doing."

"Good… I'm glad one of us does."

Tyler dropped them off and left. Reid and Sam went into the dark empty mansion. She followed him to his room.

"Do you mind?" he looked at her funny.

"You're changing? Why didn't you say so, ass."

She walked out, downstairs into the den waiting for Reid.

Twenty minutes later, he came back downstairs and said "Ready?"

"Shit. What took so long?" she asked.

"I was sending some things to my dorm and I was deciding what to wear."

"You are worse than a girl… where is the parental units?"

"In London… they should be back soon."

"I remember Mom saying something about that… Okay."

"Let's go." as he grabbed her and gave her a hug, so they could orb and materialize themselves to the cliffs at the Dells.

They walked up to the guys looking over the edge of the cliff. Tyler turned around and said "Took you two long enough."

Caleb and Pogue turned around and said "Two?"

"I had things to do." said Reid.

"Yeah… Reid takes longer than a girl to get ready." she laughed.

Caleb hugged her and said "You're back from your vacation?"

"Yep… I got in today, a day early."

"How was it?"

"I had fun." she said shrugged her shoulders.

Pogue was looking at her as if he had never seen her before, he thought she looked amazing.

"You… you look amazing, Jay."

"Thanks." she said as she gave him a weak smile.

Reid looked over the cliff at the party and said "How is it?"

"Don't know, just got here." said Pogue.

"Well… hell boys." he looked at Sam who had her hands on her hips, glaring at him. "And girl… let's drop in."

Reid's eyes turned from fire to black as he jumped off the cliff. Tyler followed behind him falling backwards and said "Oh, shit yeah!"

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled, looking over the cliff at Tyler.

"Yeah, what Ty said." Sam said as she did a flip off the cliff.

"Come on Caleb, it's not going to kill us… Yet." Pogue said as he jumped off.

Caleb sighed then jumped off too landing a foot away from where Pogue was standing.

Then all five of them walked over to the party. Sam was looking at everyone, seeing if she knew anybody. She wasn't paying attention and almost knocked over Tyler.

"If you wanted me that bad, all you had to do is ask." he said with a smirk.

"Gosh… you have been spending too much time with my brother. You are like his clone. I had to deal with him my whole life… now you too? Heaven help me if Reid reproduces and his kids come out looking and acting like him. I would wring all of their necks."

Tyler laughed and said "You are so funny and that's why I love you."

"Yeah yeah… I love you too."

Sam had heard someone saying "The Sons of Ipswich." and she thought to herself _"What the hell? What am I chopped liver?… Geez."_

They walked up to two girls. One Sam recognized one of them being: Kate Tunney and the blonde one she didn't know.

All of a sudden, she saw Kate jump into Pogue's arms and giving him a kiss. She quickly turned her head the other way so no one could see the hurt and pain in her face or her eyes.

"Who's this?" Pogue said referring to the blonde that was with Kate.

"Guys this is my new roommate, Sarah." pointing to each one. "Sarah, this is my boyfriend Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid--"

Reid cut her off shaking Sarah's hand and said "Garwin. Reid Garwin. Good evening."

"Good evening." Sarah said in a mocked tone.

"You know Sarah is my grandmother's name, you kind of remind me--"

Caleb cut Reid off now shaking Sarah's hand and said "Caleb Danvers and you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way."

"Good." said Sarah.

During all of that, Sam walked over behind a tree to Use to materialize some 51/50. She just started chugging away without a care in the world. The guys didn't even notice she stepped away. Sam hearing the words: Pogue Parry and boyfriend coming from the girl she hasn't like since last year, in the same sentence cut her like a million knives. She was chugging it fast feeling the burn in her throat.

She was on her second bottle, by the time she had stumbled over back to the guys. She was extremely buzzing on her way to being drunk.

She bumped into Tyler, she laughed, and said "Whoops."

Tyler looked at her and said "Sammy? Are you okay?"

She took another chug and said "Baby Boy… I am fan-fucking-tastic!"

"Are you drunk?" he eyes widened looking at the bottle she was drinking from.

She put her finger to his lips and said "Shhh…"

Sarah saw Sam and said "Hi… what's your name?"

Kate looked over and saw Sam then rolled her eyes.

Sam turned around to look at Sarah and said "Sorry… people are so rude. We weren't introduced… My name is Samantha Garwin or Sam… Reid's twin sister." she was stumbling a little.

Sarah shook her hand and said "I'm Sarah… are you okay?"

Sam took another chug and said "I am tremendous Sarah!… Check this out, I go out of town for a few months to take a little break and then I come back and its nothing like I had expected… but hey that's life." she looked right at Pogue. "It's full of disappointments."

Pogue just shook his head and looked at the ground.

Reid saw her drinking and tried taking it away, she yanked it back and yelled "Get your own Reid… this one is mine!"

Then a body stepped in between Caleb and Sarah and said "Hi Caleb."

Sam knew that annoying voice she looked up saw the skank Kira and felt the sudden urge to bitch slap her.

"Kira." said Caleb annoyed.

"How was your summer?" Kira asked.

Still keeping his eyes on Sarah, he said "Um…"

Kira turned around to face Sarah and said "I'm Kira."

"Sarah." she said as she shook Kira's hand.

"Oh right from the Boston Public… tell me, how does one go about getting into Spencer from a public?" Kira said very snotty.

Now Sam really wanted to bitch slap her. She just wanted to start a fight really, since the alcohol put her in the fighting mood. As she tried to lunge towards her, Reid and Tyler pulled her back.

"Why don't you give it a rest Kira?" Caleb said.

Then another body popped in between them two, getting in Caleb's face, and said "Why don't you give it a rest?"

Sam knew that annoying voice as well. She looked up and sure enough there was the asshole: Aaron Abbott. She was itching to fight with someone.

"I don't want any trouble, Aaron." said Caleb.

"I'm sure you don't." said Aaron. He looked over and saw Sam looking drunk off her ass.

Sam tried to lunge at him, clearly drunk, slurring her words, she said "Le… leave my big brother Caleb alone and go play in traffic with your eyes closed."

"Sam? Are you smashed? Maybe you should come home with me." Aaron smirked.

"How bout… No. Little Aaron just won't do it for me." she said laughing and referring to his junk.

Aaron got a little bit pissed by Sam's statement. One of Aaron's friend Billy said "You posers make me want to puke."

"Is that right?" Reid said trying to lunge at him only to be held back by Caleb.

"Just let it go…" said Caleb.

"I think you owe Kira an apology…and Sam owes me an apology as well."

"Aaron… shut the fuck up!" yelled Sam trying to keep her balance.

"You stay away from her… and actually Kira owes Sarah the apology."

Aaron looked back at Sarah smiling then shoved Caleb. Another body popped in between them holding Aaron back and said looking directly at Kira "You were being kinda bitchy."

Sam looked up at Reid as his eyes flashed fire around them and Aaron's friend was throwing up all over Aaron's back and Kira's shoes.

Sam and Reid were busting up laughing while Caleb glared at Reid. Sam fell over to the ground laughing. Reid picked her up and walked her over by Tyler, but that time she kind of passed out.

"What the fuck did she drink?" asked Tyler.

Reid grabbed the bottle out of her hand and said "She's been drinking 51/50. This is some nasty crazy shit."

A few minutes later, a guy over a speakerphone yelled "Hey Dylan just called…there is three cop cars on their way headed on Old Dell Road."

Everyone at the party scattered like roaches.

"Shit… help me carry her to the car." said Reid.

Him and Tyler carried passed out Sam and put her in the back of the hummer and waited for the guys to get in.


	3. Smashed

**Warning: Teenage drinking.**

* * *

**--Two--**

Sam kind of woke up and looked around. _"How did I get in the back of the hummer?"_ she thought. But shrugged it off. She looked and saw Tyler and Reid in there, but no Caleb and Pogue. Then she looked out the window and saw them two talking to the new guy, that introduced himself as: Chase and walking towards the car. She was so smashed, she was in the back just laughing to herself while Reid and Tyler were shaking their heads.

Pogue got in the car followed by Caleb. Tyler rolled down his window and yelled "What's wrong?"

"My car won't start!" Sarah yelled back.

"Hop in with us."

"I just can't leave it here."

"Oh, Mr. Simms?" said Sam with a laugh.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh never mind." she giggled.

"I can fix it for you." offered Reid.

"Reid… Don't." demanded Caleb.

"It's not over yet boys." Reid said before getting out of the car walking over to Sarah's car.

"Ooo… Cal so serious." Sam busted up laughing.

Caleb and Pogue both turned around to look at Sam act like an idiot. Caleb said "Why the hell are you drinking Sam?"

"Because I can… Cal."

"But… why?" asked Pogue.

She looked right at Pogue and said "Do not talk to me."

"Why?" he asked again.

She put her finger to his lips and said "Shhh… do not speak, unless spoken to."

"Tyler, what did she drink?" asked Caleb.

"Well… she somehow smuggled some 51/50, but who knows how much she drank."

"I drank two of them bitches!" she laughed.

"Jay, why would you do that?" asked Pogue.

"You have no right to call me that anymore and why the fuck do you care what I do anyway."

Reid walked up to the driver side door and said "Move over."

"It's my car." Tyler whined.

"Move over Baby Boy, now." Caleb ordered.

Tyler slid over to the passenger seat while Reid got in the drivers side and drove off.

Pogue still stuck on the subject said "I do care."

Sam laughed and said "You care about me? Are you fuckin kidding me?"

"Oh boy." said Reid shaking his head.

"Can we talk about this later?" asked Pogue.

"No… what better time than the present?" she said.

"Jay… can we please talk about this somewhere else?" he asked again.

"You call me that one more time, I am going to throw you out of the window." she said as she Used to materialize more alcohol.

She took another swig and Caleb said "Can you at least calm down?"

"Let me think… Um, no." she said.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Pogue.

She laughed and said "What am I going to do about this guy?" pointing to Pogue. "Huh? I go out of town for a few months and I come back and he is in the arms of that bitch I've hated since I don't know when. What the fuck?! Did I get with anyone while I was away? No… I didn't, because I left my heart here… and it has been ran over and stepped on and shot in a million pieces."

The guys were really quiet and didn't know what to say, by that time Reid had stopped at the Danvers Manor. Pogue and Caleb were about to get out, but Sam Used to locked them in.

"I am not finished. Pogue I cannot believe you fuckin broke my heart… with Kate of all people. You know what? Got to hell."

Then she Used to orb herself out of the hummer back to her dorm room. Reid no longer saw her in the rear viewed mirror, and said "Nice going asshole. You did the one thing I told you not to."

"It's not like I meant to." said Pogue.

"Might as well." he said.

All of a sudden Sam Used to orb back in the hummer looking for her alcohol, she grabbed it, and said "And another thing." she said startling the guys. "Pogue, if you gave a flying fuck about me… at all, you wouldn't have gotten with her."

Tyler noticed she had another bottle and said "You're still drinking?"

Caleb tried taking it away, but Sam yelled "Don't touch my drink!" she took another swig. "So Pogue… I have been completely faithful the whole time. All I could think about was getting back to you to see if we could fix this once and for the last time." she paused for twenty seconds before speaking again. "So Pogue… have you fucked her yet?"

Tyler, Reid, and Caleb were all thinking _"Oh shit."_

Pogue didn't respond he just sat there. After about thirty seconds, Sam was getting ready to Use to orb back to her dorm room, and said "I'll take that as a yes… you selfish asshole. You know what else? You and that fuckin whore deserve each other… I am done."

Even though Sam was drunk they could all sense and hear the hurt in her voice. Then she orbed back to her dorm room for the last time that night.

All the guys just sat there stunned. Reid looked back about to say something to her, but didn't see her.

"Pogue, you better hope I find my fuckin sister… because if she ends up somewhere I can't find her, I am coming after you. You are the reason she is drinking herself silly."

Tyler pulled out his cell phone and texted her _"Sammy, where are you? Are you okay?"_

"_No! I need you."_

"_Where are you and I will be right there."_

"_At the dorms, in my room."_

"_Okay… I will be right there."_

Tyler put his phone in his pocket and said "Sam is at the dorms."

"I need to go talk to her." said Pogue.

"No… you have done enough Pogue. I'll go talk to her." said Reid.

"Actually I will… she needs me." said Tyler said before he orbed to her room.

Caleb and Pogue didn't say anything else. They just got out and Reid drove off back to the dorms.

Tyler was looking around for her, and said "Sammy? Where are you?"

He heard the shower going in her bathroom, he walked in there and saw Sam wrapped up in a towel, with the alcohol in her lap. Her hand was holding a razorblade ready to slash her wrist.

"No! Samantha please don't do it." he said extremely worried what she was thinking about doing to herself.

She was crying her head off, her mascara was running, and she said "I thought he loved me, Ty? All I did was take a little break… I did nothing wrong."

"Sam… give me the blade and the alcohol." he pleaded.

After five minutes she finally gave it to him. He tossed the blade in the trash and dumped the alcohol down the sink.

"Ty?" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come in here and hold me?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

He stripped down to his boxers and bitch beater and got in the tub, pulled her to his chest, wrapped his arms around her, and just let her cry as long as she needed to. He wasn't even going to say anything. Besides the hot water hitting her was making her feel better.

After about two hours in the hot shower and Tyler holding her, she finally calmed down. The got out of the bath tub. Tyler stepped out of the bathroom, so Sam could change into something. Tyler Used to make his clothes dry and he sat down on her bed.

Sam came out wearing Tyler's white shirt that was on the floor and a pair of plaid pajama bottoms. She turned off the lights, checked to see if her door was locked, then got into her bed.

She pulled on Tyler's arm and said "Stay with me."

"I'm your best friend, Sammy… I am not going anywhere." he said laying next to her.

She smiled and drifted off to sleep as Tyler pulled her to his chest wrapping his arms securely around her. All Tyler could think about what he saw when he walked into her bathroom. He has never been that scared for her in a long time. He was defiantly not going to leave her by herself. After a few hours, he finally drifted off to sleep as well.


	4. Lunch

**--Three--**

The next morning, Sam woke up with no Tyler there. She jumped out of her bed, she didn't have time to think about it and ran in the bathroom to throw up.

Five minutes later, Tyler walked back in with two Starbucks coffee's. He sat them on the night stand and walked into her bathroom.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked rubbing her back as she was slumped over the toilet.

"I don't know Ty… there is just too much stuff and too many things going on."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Never mind." she flushed the toilet and stood up. "I'll be fine."

He grabbed her hand leading her out into her room and said "I brought you your favorite coffee and a bagel, if you are interested."

She sat down on her bed and said "I love you Tyler Simms… even at my worst, you still manage to make me feel better."

"I love you too, Sammy." he said giving her the coffee.

She leaned up against her wall drinking her coffee as Tyler sat next to her grabbing the remote to watch TV.

A few minutes later, Reid barged thru the door and said "What's up?"

"Nothing much." said Tyler channel surfing.

Reid looked at Sam and said "A little hung over?"

She glared at him and said "Reid… spare me the lecture, just because I had one drunken escapade."

"Well… you shouldn't have been drinking like that." he said sitting down on her computer chair.

"Do you remember what you were saying last night or even doing for that matter?" asked Tyler.

"Parts of it… some of it is kind of fuzzy." she said trying to think. "I do remember yelling at Pogue for being with that dumb bitch."

"Yes, alcohol tends to bring out the truth and Pogue needed to hear it." said Reid.

"I hope he feels like shit… Maybe I should just find me a new boyfriend. Eff him." she said.

"Oh he does." said Reid.

"Good." she said looking out her window.

"Do you two want to go into town to get some stuff?" asked Reid.

"Sure." said Tyler.

"Yeah… let me get dressed." she said getting up. She picked out some clothes and went in her bathroom.

"How is she really?" Reid whispered to Tyler.

"She's okay for now… but last night." he stopped and shook his head.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

Tyler took a deep breath and said "I walked in to the bathroom. She was wrapped up in a towel in the tub. She had the alcohol in her lap and she was ready to slit her wrist."

"What!?" Reid yelled.

"Shhh… I stopped her before she could do it. I know it's no excuse but I have never seen her that upset before. Her being drunk, I don't think she knew what she was doing."

"My baby sister could have killed herself because Pogue was being a jackass."

"Well… don't say nothing to Sam."

"I won't… unless Pogue pisses me off."

"She was also talking weird this morning."

"How?" asked Reid.

"She was saying that there is too much stuff and too many things going on… when I asked her about it, she ignored it and shrugged it off."

"I wonder what she is talking about then… don't tell anyone this not even Sam, but something happened to her when she was in Florida. Brooke was telling me something went wrong but she never told me what it was or got back to me about it."

"Oh wow… we need to figure it out."

A few minutes later, Sam walked out of her bathroom wearing jeans, a white tank top, and her white Vans. The guys saw her stomach slightly sticking out.

"Beer belly?" Reid said pointing to it.

She looked down at it and said "Uh yeah… lots of parties at the beach."

"Okay lets go." said Reid getting up and Sam grabbed her purse.

They walked out of the room, to the hummer, got in, and Reid drove off.

"So… where exactly are we going big brother?" she said looking at the scenery go by.

"To the store, so we can buy some extra things before we have to go to school."

Twenty five minutes later, Reid pulled into a Walmart. They walked in, grabbed three carts, and separated.

Two hours and three full carts later, they met up at the check out stands, each in their own lane. After paying for their items, they put all the stuff in the trunk, and went to Denny's for a snack.

Sam sat down in and grabbed the menu, she was looking for something to eat when Caleb, Sarah, and Pogue walked in.

"What's up?" said Caleb.

Sam looked up, not thrilled, and said "Well… I'm leaving." she slammed the menu on the table.

"Wait… Sam, don't go." Caleb pleaded with her.

Pogue could see the sadness in her eyes, and she said "I have no reason to be here. I mean, if it had been just you and Sarah it would have been cool… but why did you have to bring the prick with you?"

"Jay." said Pogue.

"Fuck this… Ty, I'll see you tonight." then she grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom to orb back to her room and took a nap.

"Why did you have to hurt my sister?" asked Reid.

"I didn't mean to… she won't let me explain." said Pogue.

"How is she doing really?" Caleb asked concerned.

"Well… do not tell her I told you because I don't think she even remembers doing it, but I found her in the shower with the alcohol bottle in her lap and ready to slit her wrist."

"She what!?" yelled Pogue.

"Oh no." said Sarah.

"My baby sister almost killed herself because you wanted to be a fuckin jackass." Reid said glaring at Pogue.

"Luckily I walked in there in time to stop her. All this time that I have known her since we were babies, I have never ever seen her this upset before. You must have really hurt her."

"Nice going asshole… You and Sam have broken up off and on for who knows how many years… the one time she goes to take a break, you want to go and fuck it up."

"Guys… I didn't mean to hurt her." said Pogue.

"Do you love Kate?" asked Tyler.

"What?" Pogue looked at him funny.

"Yeah… do you love Kate?" asked Reid.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know… either you do or you don't, it's a simple question." said Reid.

After a few minutes, Pogue said "I don't know."

"Okay, after you took the stuff away from Sam… what happened?" asked Caleb.

"Well, I stayed in the shower holding her til she was done crying." said Tyler.

"You were in the shower with her?" said Pogue getting mad.

"Pogue, don't even start. Besides, she had a towel wrapped around her. Then after I just stayed the night over there to make sure she was okay."

"Pogue, you better fuckin fix this somehow." said Reid.

Mean while, Sam was going to go for a drive somewhere, she grabbed her cell phone, keys, and a light jacket and walked out the door. As she was standing there locking it, she got spun around and came face to face with Aaron.

"What do you want Abbott?" she growled.

"You… just you darling." he smirked at her.

"Go run along and leave me alone."

"Why would I want to that?"

"Because I said so… now get the fuck out of my way."

"Hmm… feisty. Too bad for you, your bodyguards aren't around."

"And they'd kick your ass up and down the street."

"Yeah… right. How bout me and you go have a little party in your room?"

"How bout you drop dead because it's not going to happen, ever."

Aaron got tired of waiting so he started to grab her and pin her to the door. She used her free hand to punch him as hard as she could. He got pushed back a little, held his face in pain.

"You are going to regret that bitch."

He went to swing at her, but his fist stopped in mid air, then Aaron got punched in the face flying a few feet back, he just got up and walked away.

Sam looked over to see who punched out Aaron and saw someone she didn't know and said "Um… thank you."

"Oh sorry… we weren't introduced. I'm Chase."

"I'm Samantha." She said shaking his hand smiling with a twinkle in her eye. "I was going somewhere, would you like to go with me?"

"Yeah... sure." he said holding her hand, walking out of the building.


	5. Lunch, Take 2

**--Four--**

Sam and Chase walked out of the building to her car, got in, and she drove off.

"So where are we going?" asked Chase.

"For a bite to eat… I am starved."

"Oh… okay. So why were you drunk last night?"

"You saw me?" she said with her eyes all wide.

"Yeah, I stopped a potential fight between Caleb and Aaron getting in the middle of it and I saw two guys carrying you."

"That was probably my brother Reid and my best friend Tyler, but I don't remember much of anything last night, it was kind of a blur."

"But why did you get drunk?"

"I was upset over a bunch of things. I know it was stupid to drink the way I did… but everything that was going on and everything I was thinking of just keeps building and building. But none of it matter's anymore, I'm moving on."

Sam pulled into an IHOP, parked her car, and they got out. As they were walking Chase grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers making her smile with butterflies in her stomach. They walked inside, got a booth, and sat down across from each other.

While they were looking at the menu, Chase said "You are so beautiful, Samantha."

She looked up, smiled, and said "Thank you… you can call me Sam if you want. It's usually what I go by anyway."

"Actually, I like Samantha." he smiled making her blush.

A few minutes later Sam felt her phone vibrate, she looked at a text message from Reid _"We're going to Nicky's 2nite. Be there."_

She put her phone back in her pocket and said "Would you like to go to Nicky's tonight?"

"Yeah sure… that sounds like it would be fun." he nodded.

"Yeah… it's cool. My brother and Tyler are usually playing pool and Caleb and the asshole Pogue are always playing foosball while I'm stuck at the table doing nothing… but I don't mind."

"Asshole huh?" Chase said looking at her funny.

"Never mind… its not important. All I am going to say is we've moved on."

"You were with Pogue?" he asked.

"Ancient history. He hurt me and he doesn't seem to care so fuck it." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Hey, instead of Nicky's tonight… do you want to just watch a movie with me?"

She smiled and said "Possibly. I am not feeling all that great anyway… but right now I do need to eat something."

A waitress came over to their table and said "Sorry about the wait." she looked at Chase. "Wow, you just look so handsome." she was ignoring the fact that Sam was at the table with him. "How bout you come and pick me up when I get off work at eight and take me out somewhere."

Chase held up his finger to the waitress, looked at Sam, and said "Baby, aren't we going out to dinner tonight?"

Sam gave him a weird look, but played along and said "Yes, honey."

Chase looked at the waitress and said "Sorry, me and my beautiful girlfriend has plans."

The waitress looked at Sam with a smirk on her face, rolled her eyes, and walked off with a frown.

Sam and Chase busted up laughing, and Chase said "Thanks for the save."

"No problem." she smiled looking back at her menu.

A few minutes later a different waitress came to their table and said "Hello, my name is Sandra and I'll be taking care of you today. What would you like to order?"

"Get anything you want, Samantha." he said.

"Okay… could I get blueberry pancakes and crispy bacon?"

"Yep… and to drink?"

"A coffee please."

"Okay." she looked at Chase. "And for you sir?"

"I'll have the same… thank you."

"Okay… I will bring that right out for you." Sandra said as she took the menu's then walked off to the kitchen to fill their order.

"So Mr. Chase… do you have a girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"Nope, I don't."

"Are you looking for a girlfriend or do you not want to be with anyone?"

"I've been looking, but there is one girl that has caught my eye."

"Is she cute?"

"Oh yeah… very."

"Will she be going to our school?"

"Yeah… she will."

"Well, ask her out silly, before someone else does."

"Okay." he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Samantha, do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

She gasped and said "You were talking about me?"

He nodded and said "Yes I was."

"Okay, how bout this… we spend the whole day together, so I can get to know you better then I will give you an answer. I kind of have trust issues."

"Okay… can I ask why?"

"It's just something that happened to me in Florida during the summer, but I really don't want to talk about it."

"That's understandable. No pressure Samantha. I'll respect your wishes. But yes, I'd love to hang out to get to know you better."

"Okay cool… thank you."

"Your welcome. So, if you have trust issues… why are you hanging out with me right now, not knowing much about me?"

"You saved me from almost getting knocked out by Aaron… I took a risk with you bringing you here and so far, no regrets."

He smiled and said "Okay good… Samantha, I'm not a bad guy. You can trust me."

She just nodded and smiled at him.

A few minutes later, her phone rang. He got it out of her pocket and saw it blinking the name _"Pogue." _She was just staring at it, letting it ring.

"You going to answer that?" asked Chase.

She shook her head and whispered "No." Then she turned her phone completely off.

Chase saw the sad look on her face and said "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him and said "Yeah… yeah, I'm fine."

Then Sandra came back with their food and said "Here you go… enjoy your meal."

"Thank you." said Chase grabbing a fork.

Sandra smiled and walked away attending to her other customers.

"Mmm… this looks delicious." Sam said as she was drowning her pancakes in syrup.

Sam and Chase ate all their food. Chase paid for it, then they went back to the dorms.

He walked her to her door and said "There's something I need to do, so can you meet me at my room in an hour?" he asked.

"Yeah… sure."

He kissed her on her hand and said "Room number 311."

"Okay… one hour. 311. Got it." she smiled.

"Bye, beautiful."

"Bye, Chase." she waved.

He walked off and she went into her room, plopped down on her bed, and was thinking about Chase with a big smile on her face.


	6. Phone calls

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little shorter than I wanted it, but I think it will do. I want to give a thanks to: Britishgl for giving me a splended idea. Thanx! Enjoy everyone! :-D**

* * *

**--Five--**

Sam's smile immediately turned into a frown when she started thinking about Pogue. When she came back home from her vacation, she honestly thought her and Pogue would have worked things out this time.

Then she started thinking about the events that occurred in Florida, it just brought tears to her eyes. She was afraid to tell the guys what happened, afraid of what she think they might do. She just felt so ashamed.

She took her phone out of her pocket and turned it back on. She had five missed calls from Pogue and two from Reid. She pressed speed dial number eight and listened to it ring in her ear.

"Hello?" said the person on the other line.

"Hey, Brooke."

"Well, hello stranger. How are you feeling girl?"

"I'm okay… you?"

"I've been doing okay. I see you made it home safely."

"Yeah, but nothing was like I had expected when I got here. I almost wanted to jump back on a plane and go far far away."

"Why? Did you tell them?"

"No, I can't. I am afraid of what they might do or even what they might think of me."

"Sam… it was an accident. They love you and I am sure they will be behind you no matter what and I know they will help you."

"Yeah that may be true… but I am not ready to tell them yet."

"Did you tell Pogue yet?"

"Nope… I couldn't do that either. Evidently, while I was gone he went and got himself a girlfriend. The one girl I cannot stand."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah B. I mean we both knew why I left, for me and him to cool off and take a little break… but I didn't think he'd be with someone else."

"Oh no… what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, but obviously he's moved on… so the best thing for me is to do the same."

"Are you sure? If you want, I'll come up there and whoop both of their asses."

Sam laughed and said "Thanks B, I'll keep that in mind."

"So how are you feeling?"

"Fine right now, just go back from lunch. I went with this guy named Chase, who saved me from this stupid prick from groping me."

"Who was groping you?" Brooke asked getting mad.

"Remember Aaron Abbott? Well he was messing with me and Chase came to my rescue and socked him in the jaw."

"But you are okay?"

"Yeah, B… I got to know Chase a little bit so far, and later I'll be hanging out with him so I can get to know him better."

"Samantha… you know I love you, but please be careful." Brooke said concerned.

"I am. I mean if I thought if something didn't feel right, I wouldn't have bothered. I've learned my lesson from last time. Besides, I have all my brothers who will protect me."

"Yeah, you're right. I just kind of wish they were there when we needed them."

"I know B." a tear fell down the corner of Sam's eye

"Let's talk about something else… Are you excited about school?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

Sam laughed and said "The only thing exciting is knowing that this is my last year."

"Yeah… thank God mine too… so how's Reid?"

"He's good… still a pain in the ass, but I love him to pieces."

"And the other guys?"

"They're good. Caleb has a new girlfriend named Sarah. She's pretty cool. Tyler is still the same Tyler and Pogue is a selfish asshole… but other than that, they are doing okay."

"Oh… how are your parents? Were they happy to see you?"

"I haven't seen them yet. Reid told me that they were in London, but they'll be back soon."

"Hey Sam… I just want to say that anytime you need me to talk or even be there with you, I will. Without any hesitation. I'll be on the next flight out there."

"I know, B… thank you."

"Okay… I will talk to you later."

"Okay, Brooke. Love you."

"Love you too, Sam. Bye."

"Bye girl." Sam said then she hung up her phone and put it on her charger on her desk. She grabbed her laptop, laid down on her bed, and played a game waiting for the time to pass.

A few minutes later, her phone rang. She groaned because she just got comfortable on her bed. She got up, answered it, and said "Hello?"

"Jay?"

She laid down on her back, rolled her eyes, and said "What Pogue?"

"I've been trying to call you all day."

"I've been busy."

"Well, can we talk?"

"You have two minutes."

"Why?"

"I'm going to go hang out with someone."

"Who?"

"Pogue… what I do is not really not your concern anymore."

"Don't say that."

"You have one minute… the time is ticking. Start talking or I will hang up."

"Fine… fine. Look, I wanted to say that I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I should have told you about Kate."

"But yet, you didn't. I felt like an idiot thinking we'd get back together."

"Jay." he pleaded.

"Pogue, it doesn't matter anymore. You've moved on. I've moved on… let's just leave it at that."

"Can we still be friends?"

He pulled the 'Can-we-still-be-friends' card and Sam's heart felt like it was breaking even more. She held back her tears and said "Fine Pogue. Look… I got to go, bye."

Before Pogue could say anything else, she hung up on him and laid there crying her eyes out.

Sam had calmed down a little before walking up to Chase's room. She didn't even look at what she looked like in the mirror when she left.

She knocked on his door, he opened it, and said "Hi." he saw tear streaks down her cheek and her face flushed a little. "Are you okay, Samantha?"

She nodded and walked in. She started to tear up more. Chase saw her tears falling and he wiped them off with his thumbs.

He gave her a hug and said "It's alright, Samantha… whatever it is, you can talk about it when you are ready, okay?"

She nodded in his chest and whispered "Okay."

After a while, Sam had calmed down. Her and Chase were laying in his bed watching movies and talking. Eventually both of them fell asleep.

Sam woke up and felt arms wrapped around her. She tried to focus to see in the dark and remembered she was hanging out with Chase. She smiled and went back to sleep.


	7. Miss Grouchy Pants

**--Six--**

The next morning Sam woke up to an empty bed. She didn't see Chase anywhere. She thought it was a little weird but, got up and left out of his room walking down to hers.

When she got there, she saw the guys banging on her door.

"What are you doing, guys?" she asked.

Reid pulled her in for a hug and said "Where the hell were you?"

"I was out, Reid." she said pulling away from his hug.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I forgot it." she said opening her door and walking in.

She laid down on her bed and carefully rolled on her stomach. "So… what's up guys?"

"We're asking the questions here… where were you?" Reid asked again.

"Bite me, Reid. I told you I was out. It doesn't matter where I was… I am fine."

"We were worried about you." said Tyler.

"Okay… but I'm fine." she smiled at Tyler. "Drop it."

"Why didn't you go to Nicky's last night?" asked Reid.

"I didn't feel like it."

"Does it have to do with Aaron's fat lip and black eye?"

"Whoa… he got a black eye and fat lip, asshole deserved it." she smirked.

"You did that to him?" asked Caleb.

"Part of it… that's what he gets for fuckin with me."

"What do you mean parts of it? Caleb looked at her confused.

"He was messing with me, trying to grab me and I socked him as hard as I could and as he was reaching back to hit me… I was rescued and he got socked in the face again."

"Who rescued you?" asked Pogue.

"Chase. He just came out of nowhere."

"The guy we met from last night?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah… we hung out. He's nice and I got to know him a little."

"You were with him?" Pogue questioned with a hint of jealousy.

Sam rolled her eyes and said "What's it to ya? Me and you are just friends remember?"

Tyler saw how sad her face was when she said that, he just laid down on her bed, letting her roll back over, laying her head on his chest, which Pogue wasn't liking too much, but he didn't say anything.

"I talked to Brooke yesterday… she says Hi." she said closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"How is she?" asked Reid.

"Good… we talked for a while."

"About what, Sis?"

"Stuff." she opened her eyes and glared at him.

"We should go to breakfast at Denny's." suggested Caleb.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's eight thirty in the am." said Tyler snuggling his face in her hair.

"Shit, it's too early… but I do need to eat something." she got up. "Okay, let me get dressed."

She grabbed some clothes and went into her bathroom.

"Does she seem a little different to you guys or is it just me?" asked Reid.

"A little… it feels like she's hiding something." said Caleb.

"Well… if she wants to talk about it, you know she'd come to one of us… because we all know if we ask her, she'll just shut down." said Reid.

"So we wait?" asked Pogue.

"We're gonna have to."

"I hope it's nothing serious." said Tyler.

Sam came out of her bathroom wearing blue jeans, a blue tank top, and blue Chucks.

Reid noticed her belly still sticking out and said "You still have your beer belly?"

She looked at it and said "Reid, you asked me the same thing yesterday… No, I have not gone to a gym to work it off or whatever."

"You have a beer belly?" asked Caleb looking at it along with Pogue.

"Yeah… there was lots of parties on the beach and I drank lots of beer…can you all drop it now?!" she snapped at them as she was putting on her navy blue Nike hoodie.

"Okay… Miss Grouchy Pants. Let's go get something to eat." said Reid walking out the door.

All the rest of them followed behind him to Tyler's hummer. Sam jumped in the front seat, pissing Reid off yet again.

After everyone got in the car, Tyler drove off and said "Where to?"

"We're meeting Sarah and Kate at Denny's."

"Whoa... Are you fuckin kidding me, Cal?" said Sam.

"What?" he said.

"You know how I feel about her and you want me to sit there and eat breakfast with her?"

"Jay… give her a chance. She's not bad."

"Oh hell no… Pogue, do not ever call me that again." she said trying not to cry about Pogue calling her that nickname and him defending Kate.

"But--" he started.

She cut him off and said "Don't." he nodded.

"Geez… sis, you sure seem a little moody, did you wake up on the wrong side of your bed?" said Reid with a laugh.

"How would I know? I didn't wake up in my bed." she smirked.

Reid's smile immediately turned into a frown and he said "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"No, I won't forget it. Who's bed did you wake up in?" he asked.

"Reid… you better back the fuck up off me or I will kick your ass." she snapped.

Then all of the guys stayed quiet and didn't say anything the rest of the way.

Ten minutes later, Tyler pulled into Denny's. He parked the car, they got out, and walked inside.

"Hey baby!" said Kate pulling Pogue in to give him a hug.

Sam just cringed and Pogue said "Hey."

"Hello, Samantha." a voice said.

She looked up and saw Chase sitting with them. She smiled, sat next to him, and said "Hey, Chase. What are you doing here?"

"Eating breakfast with you… I left you a text this morning." he said trying to play it off.

"Oh… I was out somewhere and left my phone. I must not have gotten it." she smiled at him.

Kate just rolled her eyes and Pogue was sitting there getting a bit jealous seeing Sam talking to another guy, a guy he didn't really know or trust yet.

After they got their food, Reid said "So, Chase… I hear you saved my sister."

"Yeah… I was walking by and I saw Aaron grabbing her. I saw her punch him to get him off of her. He was about to hit her back and I hit him instead."

"Thanks, man." said Reid.

"Oh, no problem. He shouldn't have been messing with her anyway." he smiled at Sam and Pogue saw and got a little pissed off.

"We're going to Nicky's tonight… if you want to meet us there?"

Chase thought about it and said "Yeah, sure… are you going Samantha?"

"Yeah… I'll be there."

Chase looked at Reid and said "Yes, I will definitely be there."

Pogue sent a thought to Sam _"I don't like the way he is flirting with you."_

Sam heard that and started busting up laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Caleb.

"Sorry… It was something I heard that made me laugh."

"What was it?"

She glared at Pogue and said "Just some bullshit." she laughed a little more. "Awe man… good stuff."

Everyone looked at her funny, except for Pogue he was looking down.

After they were done eating, they were all standing outside by the cars.

"Hey do you want to see a movie, Pogue?" asked Kate.

"No, I got to fix my bike."

"How bout you, Chase?"

"Um." he looked at Sam. "Sure."

Then everyone got in their cars and separated to their destinations. Kate and Chase went in one car and the rest went in the other.

Reid dropped Pogue at the Danvers Manor, so Pogue could take his motorcycle in. And took the rest of them to the dorms. Caleb and Sarah got in his car so the could run some errands. Sam went to her room to take a nap while Reid and Tyler went into their room.


	8. Bad dream

**--Seven--**

Later that night Tyler, Reid, and Sam went to Nicky's around eight. Sam wore a dark purple baby doll tank top, blue jeans, and her white Van's.

Sam was sitting at their usual table, drinking a Pepsi and playing with her cell phone bored out of her mind.

After a while, Kate and Chase came in followed by Caleb and Sarah.

Sarah looked over at Sam looking sad and playing with a ketchup packet.

"Sam, are you okay?"

She looked up, gave her a weak smile, and said "Yeah… I'm fine."

She saw Pogue walking in, she stood up, and said "I'm going to go. Bye guys."

Then she walked passed Pogue out the door. She went behind the building to orb herself back to her dorm.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Pogue.

"She probably wasn't feeling good." said Sarah.

Then Tyler and Reid walked over. Reid looked around and said "Where's my sister?"

"She left." Kate said with a smirk.

"Okay… does anyone know where?" he asked.

"Let me find out." said Tyler.

He pulled out his cell phone and texted Sam _"Hey Sammy, Where'd you go?"_

"_At the dorms… I'm not feeling good, plus I don't feel like seeing Kate all over Pogue."_

"_Do you want me to come over?"_

"_No… I'll be fine. Thanx Ty."_

Tyler put his phone in his pocket and said "Um… She got a cab and went to her dorm room. She doesn't feel good."

"She's been acting really strange ever since she got back." said Reid shaking his head. "Maybe it's the time of the month or something."

Sam was laying in her bed thinking about what she should do about her current situation. It wasn't like she could ignore it, but she wasn't going to let her bring her down either. She just felt lost and didn't know what to do. She decided to take a super long hot shower and just sit there with the water hitting her where her muscles ached.

She got out of the shower a few hours later, only because she would Use to make it hot every time it got cold. She put on one of Tyler's white t-shirts and her navy blue pajama bottoms. She laid down on her bed looking up stuff on the computer.

A little bit later, there was a knock on her door. She closed her laptop, got up, and opened the door. She saw Tyler with Reid and gasped.

"Reid, what happened?" she asked.

Both of them walked in and Reid said "Caleb Used on me and threw me into the wall, then tossed me into bottles and crates."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." he said as he was taking off his shirt and Sam grabbed her first aid kit.

"Why did he Use on you anyway." she asked.

"Well… it's because I Used to beat Aaron at a game of pool."

"Reid… what are you doing? You are not supposed to be Using like that." she said as she was cleaning his wounds.

"Yeah, I know. I was just playing him. He's too stupid to realize what was going on anyway, Aaron is a dumb ass."

"That's not the point, Sir." she said shaking her head.

"It's fine, everything will be fine."

Tyler was laying on her bed and fell asleep, Sam looked over and smiled.

Reid saw Tyler asleep as well and said "Party pooper… anyway, what's up with you sis?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you came back moody and it's like you are a totally different person."

"Reid, I'm still the same person."

"Well, I figured it's your time of the month and that is why you are snappy and moody all the time."

"Yeah… that's it. But if I've been a bitch, I am sorry."

"It's cool… I guess I only have to deal with it once a month."

She laughed and said "Yeah… sure."

He gave her a hug and said "I'll see you tomorrow for school."

"Okay." they both looked over at Tyler. "I'll wake him up in the morning."

"Okay… goodnight baby sis." he said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Night, Reid." she smiled at him.

Then Reid left to his room. She was about to close the door when a hand held it open. She opened the door a little bit and saw Chase and walked out a little.

"Oh hey, Chase." she said.

"Hey… are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

Chase saw Tyler laying on her bed. "What's up with that?" he pointed.

"Oh it's just Tyler… He passed out."

"Is there anything going on between you two?"

"Oh no no… me and Tyler are best friends, that's as far as it will ever go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Chase." she was looking at him funny. "Yeah, sometimes he sleeps in my bed with me but, he's my best friend."

"Oh okay… Well, I am going to sleep. I will see you at school."

"Okay, Chase."

She was about to turn around to go in her room, but Chase spun her around and planted his lips on hers. They kissed for a few minutes.

Chase rested his forehead on hers and said "Goodnight, Samantha."

"Goodnight, Chase."

Then he left. She walked into her room in shock that Chase kissed her. She shut and locked the door then he moved her laptop off her bed, took Tyler's shoes off, and got into bed.

"Tyler… wake up." she was poking him on his chest.

"What?!" he mumbled.

"Get into bed, Silly."

He woke up and looked around to see where he was at. "Are you in my bed Sam?"

"No Honey… you are in my bed." she laughed.

"Really? Hmm." he shrugged his shoulders and snuggled up to Sam and both of them fell asleep.

_It was a cold night, Sam was walking in an open field with a long silky dress when she saw people fighting in the distance. She saw the boys fighting with a guy. She couldn't make out what the guy looked like. All she heard was a voice saying "I know what you did and I'm sorry… but I have to do this." _

_Then all of a sudden, one by one she saw the boys getting stabbed in their hearts. She screamed "NO!!" She ran to try to save them but there was a force that held her back. She tried to Use to get out of it, but nothing was working. _

_She saw Pogue crawling to her saying "Help me, Jay." She some how broke thru the force field and ran up to him crying and said "Pogue… No, please don't leave me." Pogue was close to death and he said "I love you, Jay… Take care of the--" then he went limp, and she held him crying her eyes out screaming "No! Pogue… somebody help me!!"_

Tyler suddenly woke up to Sam screaming in her sleep. He tried to wake her up but nothing was working. Then after a few minutes, she shot straight up out of her bed, screaming and swinging her arms everywhere.

Tyler grabbed them and said "Sam…it's okay. It's me Tyler, calm down."

Once she realized it was him she calmed down a little, crying in his arms.

"It was horrible Ty."

"What happened?"

Her whole body was shaking in his arms and said "I had a bad dream."

"About what?"

"It was horrible Ty." she said again.

"Sammy… you can tell me. You are safe with me. I am not going to let anything happen to you okay?"

She nodded into his chest and said "Well… all you guys were fighting someone in this field and you all got stabbed in your hearts." she was going to leave out a few parts.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, but I tried to save you guys and I couldn't."

"We'll talk to the guys tomorrow. Right now, just calm down and go back to sleep. I am here and I am not leaving you."

She nodded then laid back down. Tyler laid down as well, pulling Sam to his chest, holding onto her tight. Tyler hummed a song in her ear making her fall asleep with ease. Once he felt that she was okay, then he fell back to sleep.


	9. Tyler knows

**--Eight--**

The next morning, Tyler woke up to the alarm clock that was set on his phone. He groaned wanting to throw it across the room. He lightly shook Sam's arms to wake her up.

"Sammy… wake up."

"Go away." she mumbled.

He sat up and said "Come on… we got to wake up."

She sat up and stretched, when she did Tyler noticed her rack looking at them funny.

"Um… Sam did you recently get implants or something?"

She looked at her boobs and laughed. "Um… no. They've always been this big."

"Well… I was going to say something before when you got home, but I left it alone. They just look bigger."

"Maybe it's this shirt I am wearing." she laughed.

Tyler looked deep in thought, then all of a sudden he looked at her with his eyes all big and said "No… you can't be."

"I can't be what Ty?" she looked at him confused.

"It all fits… you're snapping at everybody, being moody, your so-called beer belly, and your huge looking boobs."

She was looking at him like he was crazy, but she stayed calm and said "What are you talking about Ty?"

"You're pregnant!" he said pointing to her stomach.

"What? You are crazy." she looked away. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm on my period?" she looked down.

"This is me you are talking to. I've known you since the womb so I know when you are bullshitting… Look at me and tell me the truth, Sam… if that's what it is, then I am here for you."

She looked up at him and didn't say anything but the look on her face he knew it was the truth.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was going to that night at the Dells to Pogue first, but seeing Kate jump in his arms and calling him her boyfriend made me sick."

"Oh, so that's why you drank?" he paused. "Wait a minute, you were drinking while you were pregnant!!"

"Ty… Calm down. I Used so the baby wouldn't be effected by it. The baby is fine."

"Wait… It's Pogue's?" he asked.

"Yes… we slept together a few weeks before my trip to California."

"Oh wow." he shook his head at this new information.

"Ty… listen, I know you are best friends with my brother, but please don't tell him or the guys."

"How long do you expect to keep it a secret? I mean, Reid is going to notice the 'beer belly' getting bigger and bigger… he's not that dumb."

"Just until I can figure everything out… that is going on ."

"Everything? There's more?"

"Well… I mean like the dream I had."

"No, you mean something specific."

"No… Ty, I meant the dream I had… remember all of you were getting killed and there was nothing I could do about it." she stretched the truth, because she wasn't quite ready to tell him what was really up.

"Well… for now your secret is safe with me, until someone starts messing with you."

"You can be my bodyguard." she smiled.

"I'll have to see what classes I'm in with you, then we'll see what's going on. But, I can't believe you are pregnant."

"Me either… it was a shock, but please Ty for the love of God, could you not say anything to anybody?"

He gave her a hug and said "My lips are sealed, Sam."

"Okay thank you."

"Alright… get dressed and I'll come back and pick you up so we can go to school."

"Okay… I love you, Ty."

He got up out of her bed and said "I love you too, Sam."

Then Tyler got his shoes on and walked out to his room. He walked up there, went in the room, and saw Reid fixing his tie.

"What took so long, Baby Boy?" asked Reid.

"I was trying to wake up Sam… she's a heavy sleeper, like you."

"You better not have done any funny business with my sister."

"That is the least of your worries… besides you know that me and her are just best friends and I don't think about her like that."

"Well… good. Now get dressed so we can go."

Tyler got ready in the Spencer uniform, grabbing his backpack he said "Me and Sam will meet you at the car."

"Okay… hurry up."

Tyler left the room and went down to Sam's room. He opened the door, and didn't see her.

"Sam?" he looked around.

He walked in her bathroom and saw her in the corner, shaking, holding her knees to her chest rocking back and forth and crying.

He kneeled down and said "Sam? What happened?"

To him, Sam looked like she was in shock. He would try and shake her, but she didn't come out of her trance.

He texted Reid _"Get to Sam's room now!" _

Within minutes, Reid barged in and said "What? What's wrong?" he walked into the bathroom and saw Sam on the floor. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know… She was fine when I left, I came back and I walked in and she was sitting there. She's in shock."

"Get the guys in here now." said Reid trying to make her snap out of it.

Tyler texted Caleb and Pogue _"Get to Sam's room. Something is wrong. ASAP!"_

Five minutes later, the guys busted thru the door and Caleb said "What's going on?"

"Sam's in the bathroom. Something happened and she's in shock or something. She won't move." said Tyler.

Caleb and Pogue ran in the bathroom to see what was wrong.

"Sam! Snap out of it!" Caleb said over and over.

"Nothing is working Cal." said Pogue.

"Then you try something." he said.

"Try anything Pogue… I don't care what you do. Just try something." Reid pleaded, worried about his baby sister.

Pogue looked at her, then he planted his lips on hers kissing her. He let her go then looked at her again.

A few seconds later, Sam snapped out of it, looked into Pogue's eyes, and whispered "Pogue, you're alive. I thought you were dead." she looked at all of them staring at her with concern. "I thought all of you were dead. I saw you."

Caleb knelt down and said "Sam, what are you talking about?"

"All of you were dead… you all got stabbed in the heart by someone that I couldn't see and Pogue died in my arms."

"I think we're going to miss the first day of school fellas." said Caleb.

Pogue picked Sam up bridal style to her bed and sat her down up against her wall, while all the guys sat on her bed crowding around her.

"Explain to us what happened Sam, from beginning to end." said Caleb.

She nodded and said "I was walking into this open field. I heard a voice tell me_ 'I know what you did, but I am sorry I have to do this.'_ and I saw all of you in the distance fighting with someone. I tried getting to you but I was being held back. One by one you all were getting stabbed in the heart. I couldn't get to you in time. Then Pogue was crawling to me and he died in my arms."

The guys all looked at each other funny. Caleb said "Then what happened?"

"I saw a darkling of someone I knew… telling me that all the people I love is going to die."

"Who was it?" asked Reid.

"I can't tell you." she paused. "I want Brooke here. Get her here and I will tell you the rest."

"Okay okay… You just rest and by the time you wake up, she'll be here." said Caleb.

She snuggled into Pogue's arms. He couldn't help it, but he let her. He laid there holding her tickling her arms, like he used to. After that, it took no time for her to fall back to sleep. Reid called up Brooke telling her to get here as soon as possible. She booked the next flight and was on her way.


	10. Brooke's back!

**--Nine--**

Caleb and Pogue stayed with Sam while Tyler and Reid went to the airport to get Brooke. When she got in, she gave Reid a big hug, then gave Tyler one.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She's sleeping right now, but when we get in the car we will tell you the rest." said Tyler.

She nodded and they walked to baggage claim to get her luggage. Went to the hummer, got in, and Reid drove off.

"So what happened to her?" she asked.

"I had left her in her room to get ready for school, she was doing fine. Then I came back and I found her in the bathroom, in the corner in shock." said Tyler.

"Oh my God… why?"

"We don't know, Brookie. But none of us could get her out of her trance. Only Pogue did. He kissed her on the lips and she snapped out of it." said Reid.

"She told us that she saw something, it was someone she use to know telling her that everyone she loves is going to die. She had a dream last night about all of us getting stabbed in the heart and she heard a voice saying that they know what she did." said Tyler.

"Oh no." whispered Brooke.

"What did she do, Brookie?" asked Reid.

"I am sorry Reid, but it's not my place to tell what happened."

"But something did happen?"

"It was an accident… but she was afraid of telling you guys because of how you'd react or think about her."

"Brooke, could you please tell us?" asked Reid.

"I want to be there when she tells you… so can you just wait til then. I'll get her to tell all you guys, because it's serious and you guys have a right to know."

"Okay fine… Brookie. So how are you?"

"I'm doing good… When you called me I was in the middle of class, but Sam is more important to me."

"That's good… I know she cares about you and junk… you know, all that girly stuff." said Reid.

Brooke laughed and said "Yeah, I know."

Reid drove back to the dorms as fast as he could, getting there in an hour and ten minutes. Brooke walked thru the door and saw Sam sleeping in Pogue's arms.

She threw her purse on the floor and sat next to her, making Pogue move out of his seat.

Brooke lightly tapped on Sam's shoulder and said "Sam… honey, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered and she opened them seeing Brooke staring right at her and said "Brooke?"

"Yeah, Sammy… I came when Reid called me."

Sam sat up and gave Brooke a hug. Brooke whispered in her ear, so nobody could hear her "How's the baby?"

"Fine… it's fine." she whispered back.

They let go of the hug and Brooke sat in her seat next to Sam.

"Okay Brooke, you are here now… Sam can tell us." said Reid.

Sam looked at Brooke first. Brooke nodded and said "It's okay… I'm here. Go ahead and tell them."

Sam hugged her knees to her chest and looked down. She didn't want to see the guys faces after she told them what she is about to tell them.

She took a deep breath and said "Okay about a month ago, me and Brooke were at this party. I met this guy named Chris. We were talking and we went up to this room where it was quiet. After a while the next thing I know, he didn't want to talk anymore." tears were falling down her cheeks non stop. "He got on top of me pinning me down, trying to take all my clothes off. I was screaming, but nobody heard me with the music blaring downstairs." she paused to take another deep breath, with tears still falling down. "I was telling him to stop, but he wouldn't. When I looked into his eyes, they were black. I panicked and I flipped him off of me with all the force and strength I had and he flew out the window landing on a sharp fence… piercing his heart."

She was just sobbing harder after she confessed her story to the guys. "I killed him!"

Brooke pulled Sam into her arms, crying with her, and said "Honey… it was an accident."

The guys didn't know what to say or know how to make this situation any better. They were all at a loss for words.

Reid sat next to Sam, pulling her out of Brooke's arms into his, and said "It's okay Sam… it was self defense. He was trying to hurt you."

"You don't understand Reid, I killed him… Using. I Used to throw him out the window."

All the guys gasped when she said that knowing Brooke was in the room with them. Brooke saw the looks on their faces.

"Um… guys, I know. I've known for a while."

"How long?" asked Caleb.

"When I came down to visit three years ago. I saw Reid and Sam doing something. I confronted her about it and she told me. Don't worry, I haven't said nothing then and I am not about to say anything now. I love you guys, you're secret is safe with me." she gave them a reassuring smile.

"Okay." Caleb nodded. "Sam, what happened to the guy?"

She looked up from her face being buried in Reid's chest and said "I don't know. I grabbed Brooke and ran out of there. Later the news said that he was up on the balcony on drugs and drunk, he just slipped and fell off."

"Why were you so scared to tell us?" asked Tyler.

"I was scared of how you guys would have thought of me knowing I killed someone."

"But it was an accident Jay, he was…" Pogue paused, he just hated the thought of anyone touching Sam like that, it made him cringe. "forcing himself on you and you fought back."

She saw the scared look on Pogue's face and flashed him a weak smile, then said "When I was in the bathroom, the darkling I saw… was Chris. He told me that everyone I know is going to die. Then he did something really strange, making me relive my dream I had about you guys."

"And that's why you looked like you were in shock, telling Pogue that he thought he was dead." said Caleb.

She nodded and said "Yeah... So B, how long are you going to stay?"

"I'll stay until you have the…" she stopped herself from saying what she was going to say. "room at your house fixed for me, so I can fix it how I want and come over when I feel I need to." Brooke played it off smoothly. The guys, except Tyler, were oblivious.

Brooke mouthed to Sam "Do they know?"

Sam shook her head and mouthed back "Just Tyler."

Brooke nodded and said "So fellas… how are all of you doing?"

"Pretty good… We'll feel better once we figure out what's going on." said Caleb.

All of a sudden, Brooke started talking to Sam in their own little language that only them two knew.

_"When are you going to tell them about the baby, Sam?"_

Sam laughed and said _"Soon Brooke. I just told them about this news. One hurdle at a time."_

The guys were staring at them funny, listening to them talk to each other in a odd language.

_"Daddy."_ she said looking over at Pogue. _"needs to know about his baby."_

_"I know… but he's with someone else. It just hurts too much."_

_"I'll make the other guys leave so you can talk to him about it."_

Sam nodded and Brooke spoke normal and said "Wow… I really missed you guys."

"What the hell was that?" asked Caleb.

"Me and Sam have our own language." said Brooke with a smile.

"Okay… we got that, but what were you talking about?"

"Girl stuff."

"Tyler?" Sam whined.

"Yes?" he looked up at her.

"Can you hold me?"

"Yeah." he walked over the bed. "Move Reid."

Reid got up and sat on the recliner where Tyler was recently sitting while Tyler laid down on his back. Sam laid her head on his chest with him putting his arms around her.

Pogue did not like that at all. He was just upset about everything she told them and he just wanted to comfort her if she needed it.

Sam sent a thought to Pogue _"I need to talk to you about something important."_

"_Okay… why can't you just say it in front of everybody?"_

"_Um… for your sake, I'd wait til Reid is out of the room."_

He looked at her confused _"Um… okay then."_

"Hey Cal… can you get all of us something to eat. Brooke and Reid will go with you."

"Yeah… sure. Let's go."

A few minutes later Caleb, Reid, and Brooke left the room to get food.


	11. Heart to Heart

**--Ten--**

Pogue sat in the recliner waiting for Sam to say something, but she was stalling.

After ten minutes of silence, Pogue finally spoke up "You wanted to tell me something?"

Sam sat up from Tyler's chest and said "Yeah, it's very important… but I felt you needed to know it."

Tyler gave her the 'what-are-you-doing?' look.

"Okay… what is it?"

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that you don't have to be obligated to do anything about it and that I can take care of everything myself... if I had to."

"Alright." he said confused.

"Pogue… I'm--" she started, but got cut off by someone knocking on her door.

"_Saved by the bell." _she thought, because she wasn't really ready to tell him yet.

Pogue opened the door to see Chase, Sarah, and a very pissed off looking Kate.

"Is Sam in here?" asked Chase.

"Yeah man… she's here, come in."

All three of them walked in to seeing just Pogue, Tyler, and Sam in the room. Kate was just glaring at Pogue because he was hanging out in Sam's room missing school.

Chase sat down by Sam and said "Are you okay? You weren't in school today."

"Yeah… I had a panic attack this morning, but I am fine now." she lied.

"So, what are you doing in here, Pogue?" Kate said crossing her arms to her chest.

"I was seeing if Sam was okay."

"For the whole school day… yeah I bet. I'll be in my room." Kate said before storming off and slamming the door.

Pogue took in a deep breath, looked at Sam and said "Sorry Jay… I need to fix this. You know I will always love you and you will always have a piece of my heart… but I'm with Kate now and… I love her." Tyler glared at him. "I'm sorry."

Then Pogue left Sam's room to go chase after Kate and fix their problem.

Sam got up off of her bed and said "Um…Excuse me."

She grabbed some clothes and went in her bathroom. A few minutes later, she came back out, grabbed her purse and keys, then said "Um… Ty, I'll be back."

Then she left the room. She went to her car and sat in it. She Used to make her windows tinted darker and cried so nobody would see her. She was about to tell Pogue they were having a baby, but instead he broke her heart even more.

Twenty minutes later, she calmed down then drove to her parents. Parked her car in the garage, went in her special hidden room and cried herself to sleep.

Tyler was beyond pissed, he just sat there waiting for everybody else to get back. Ten minutes after Sam left, Chase took off and left Tyler there with Sarah.

Thirty minutes later Brooke, Caleb, and Reid came back with the food. All of them looked around and saw no Pogue, Chase, or Sam.

"What happened to everyone? We were coming as fast as we could with the food." said Reid.

"Sam left." said Tyler.

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"Well… Sam was in the middle of telling Pogue something when Sarah, Chase, and Kate came over. Kate got mad he was over here. She left and he told Sam that he loved Kate and he needed to fix it, so he went after her. Then Sam took off."

"Oh my God… do know where she could be?" asked Brooke.

"She didn't say… she left here terribly upset." said Tyler shaking his head.

Brooke looked over at Sarah and said "Hi… I'm Brooke, Sam's best friend."

"Hello… I'm Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Reid was sitting there thinking for a while, then he all of a sudden said "I'll be right back."

Before anyone could say something, Reid up and left. He took Tyler's hummer going to all the places that he thinks that Sam would have gone to. Then an hour later, he remembered.

He drove to the Garwin Manor, parked the car, and got out. He walked in, looking around. Then he walked up to Sam's room. He didn't see her, so he went in her closet where there was hidden door behind some clothes. He opened it and there she was asleep on a bed.

He went in there and sat down next to her. Sam felt the bed shift beside her. She opened her eyes and saw Reid staring at her with concern.

"What Reid?"

"I was looking for you everywhere… then I remembered when we were little, every time you were upset or sad, you would come up here. So here I am."

"I didn't want to be found."

"I was worried about you baby sis… especially after what you told us earlier."

"I am fine Reid."

"Look… I know how you have this big wall up protecting all of your feelings from sharing them from the world, but I'm your brother… you should be able to talk to me about anything. I am not going to judge you, I will help you anyway I can."

"Even after what I am going to tell you… if I do decide to tell you?"

"Anything Sam… I am here for you."

"Promise not to get mad?"

"I promise."

"Reid, I'm pregnant."

"See that wasn't so bad now was it." it took a minute for it to register what she said to him. "You're what!?"

"You promised you wouldn't get mad."

"You can't be pregnant… you're my little sister."

"I am… you know the beer belly you've been pointing out? Well… it's not a beer belly, I am around three months."

"Who got you pregnant? I am going to kill them."

"Reid, calm down. You don't have to go to that extreme… besides he doesn't care about me anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"Who doesn't care about you?"

"Pogue."

"Pogue got you pregnant!? When?"

"We slept together a few weeks or so before I left to Florida."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes… Reid, I wouldn't lie about this. Clearly he doesn't want me, so I can take care of the baby by myself."

"Wow… this is nutty. No wonder you've been biting my head off." he chuckled.

She laughed and said "Sorry."

"Who all knows?"

"Tyler, Brooke, and now you."

"I can see why Brooke knows… but why Tyler, before me?"

"He figured it out… this morning. I guess he just pieced everything together."

"Oh… I see."

"Yeah… he figured it out, I was waiting for everyone else to as well."

"Well… all I got to say is, Pogue is a complete jackass." Reid said shaking his head.

"He told me that he's with Kate now and I'll always have a piece of his heart. Even after everything I just told him about what happened to me... he looked me right in the eyes telling me he loves her." her eyes started to water.

"I am so sorry sis… you have to go thru this."

"It's okay, it happens."

"But it shouldn't be happening to you. You are a really good person with a good heart. You don't deserve this, at all."

"Thank you, Reid."

"I love you… more than you will ever know."

"I love you too, big brother."

He gave her a hug, then said "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't want to tell him… and if he finds out, oh well. I need to let go of him and move on."

"You know me, Ty, Brooke, Cal, and Sarah will be behind you every step of the way, helping you."

"Yeah… I know and I appreciate it."

"We need to figure out what is going on… and in the mean time keep you and the baby safe."

"Yep… but don't mention to the baby to anyone."

He nodded and said "Everything will be ok sis… you'll see."

"I hope so, Reid."

After an hour of her and Reid talking he took her to get some ice cream then he took her back to the dorms.


	12. Caleb knows

**--Eleven--**

Reid opened the door to let Sam inside, she walked in, and sat down on her bed shoveling ice cream in her mouth.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah… I'm okay, for now."

"Wow… you guys are lucky you didn't have to go to school." said Sarah.

"Why?" asked Tyler.

"Well… it was just boring, hearing them go on and on about pointless stuff about the new school year. But, I guess it was okay since we didn't get any assignments or homework. You all got lucky."

"Reid got lucky… he never does his homework anyway." Sam laughed.

"Hey, I do my homework." he said throwing his napkin at her.

"Yeah Reid… you either copy off of Tyler or get the nerds to do it."

"It gets done, doesn't it?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

Sam just laughed shaking her head. "Big brother, you are hopeless."

"So… Brooke are you just visiting?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah… that's how it started, but given the recent events… I'm just going to stay and go to school here."

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Yes really. I missed all of you guys."

"You know them?" Sarah asked pointing to the boys.

"Yeah… I grew up with them since we were little then I had to move away. But now I am back and I am not going anywhere."

Sarah stood up and said "That's cool, we should have like a girls day or something." Brooke nodded and Sarah looked at Caleb. "Hey, Caleb… I need to go visit my parents for dinner. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah… we might go to Nicky's tonight."

"Okay… see you guys." she gave Caleb a kiss on the cheek. "Nice meeting you Brooke."

"Oh yeah… you too." she waved.

Then Sarah left the room as Caleb sat next to Sam and Tyler asked "Are you okay to go to Nicky's, Sam?"

"Yeah… I'm fine."

"Are you sure you are okay?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine."

"Tell him Sam." Reid blurted out.

She glared at him and Caleb said "Tell me what?"

"I thought you were going to keep your mouth shut, Reid?" she said ready to strangle him.

"It's not like I am telling Pogue, Cal can know."

"One day Reid… I am going to knock you out and there isn't going to be a damn thing anyone will do about it."

"I love you too, Sis… now spill it."

"Spill what?" Caleb asked confused.

"Cal… promise me that you wont say nothing to nobody, especially to Pogue. Promise me."

"I promise… what is it?"

She took a deep breath and said " I'm pregnant."

She looked at him studying his face waiting for his reaction, then he said "What!? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am… I do not have a beer belly that Reid's been pointing out."

Brooke busted up laughing and said "He said it was a beer belly? Reid, you are dense."

"Hey… that's what I thought it was. Pregnant never once crossed my mind when I saw her stomach."

"Oh my gosh." said Caleb.

"So, yeah Cal… we need to keep her safe from the darklings and junk." said Reid grabbing Sam's laptop.

"Why don't you want me to tell Pogue? Because he's with Kate?"

"Cal, that's part of it… and he is the father."

"What!?" Pogue is the father? When did this happen?"

"Well… we slept together a few weeks before I went to Brooke's and I have not been with anybody else, so yeah… Pogue is the father."

"He does have the right to know… since this baby is the first in both of your bloodlines."

"Yeah I know… but I don't want to tell him yet. It just hurts right now, I was about to tell him, but Kate came over, he ran after her. It's just pointless… I don't need him, I can take care of the baby myself."

"Well you are not exactly by yourself, Sam… you have us." said Brooke.

"I know, B. I am happy I have all of you guys by my side, but I don't need him… I am done."

"Okay Sam… I won't say nothing to him, unless I have to." said Caleb.

"Fair enough." she said with a smile.

"Wait a minute… you are pregnant and you were getting drunk last night?!" Caleb yelled.

"What?!" Brooke yelled as well.

"Yes I did… I was upset about seeing Pogue with Kate… I know it's no excuse." she sighed.

"What if you hurt the baby?" she asked.

"B, the baby is fine. I Used to make sure the alcohol wouldn't effect the baby in any way. I promise you all the baby is fine."

"Maybe I should be the one knocking you out sis… knock some sense into you." said Reid.

"I'm sorry okay… I am already on my way to being a horrible mother, Okay… what I did was wrong, I get that."

"Just don't let it happen again." said Brooke.

"I wont… I promise."

"And you won't be a horrible mother." Brooke said giving her a hug.

"So we're all going to Nicky's tonight?" Reid asked as his face was buried in the computer screen.

"Sure." said Caleb.

Sam went into her purse and pulled out something. "Here's the sonograms from the ultrasound I got about a month ago."

They all passed it around, either smiling or looking at it weird.

"Where is it? It looks like a glob." said Reid.

"It's there Reid, it's not developed yet… I was only eight weeks then." Sam said rolling her eyes.

When Tyler looked at it, he said "It looks beautiful, Sam."

"Thank you, Ty."

"You kiss-ass." mumbled Reid throwing a pillow at Tyler's head.

Later on that night, everyone had left to their own places to get ready for Nicky's.

Brooke and Sam were rummaging thru Sam's closet for something to wear.

"I can't believe Reid actually thought you had a beer belly." Brooke said laughing.

"I know… I laughed. It was very amusing. Reid has a few screws loose in his noggin."

They both laughed and then Brooke said "So what do I wear?"

"Well seeing as we wear the same size in clothes, you can wear what you want."

"Okay… you don't have to tell me twice." she smiled.

It took them an hour and a half to get ready. Brooke wore a black and blue halter top, a blue skirt, and black heels. While Sam wore black bootie pants, a grey t-shirt, and grey Chucks.

They sat there watching TV, waiting for the guys came to pick them up.


	13. Jealous

**--Twelve--**

Tyler and Reid picked up Brooke and Sam a little later than they were supposed to. They were a half an hour late, but then they were off to Nicky's.

On the way there, Sam said "Ty?"

"Yeah?"

"If I see Pogue there… I want to leave."

"Sis… pay no attention to him and have fun." said Reid.

"I'll try." she pouted.

"You'll be fine." said Brooke.

Tyler pulled into Nicky's, parked his car in his usual spot, they got out, and walked in. Reid and Tyler lead them to their table; which had everyone already there.

Brooke didn't even have to ask who Kate was, because she saw her rolling her eyes upon seeing Sam sit down at the table.

Sam saw Chase and smiled, totally ignoring Pogue and Kate's dirty looks. She sat down next to Chase and said "Hey."

"Hey… you took off earlier, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to go and cool off. But I'm fine."

Chase grabbed her hand and said "Would you like to dance?"

"Yeah."

They got up and Chase led her to the dance floor. They were dancing to: "More Than That" - By Backstreet Boys.

Reid looked at Brooke and said "Would you like to dance, Miss Sawyer?"

"Okay… but if you try any funny business, I'm going to punch your lights out."

He laughed and said "Deal."

Him and Brooke went to the dance floor as well as Caleb and Sarah. Leaving Kate glaring at Brooke and Sam, Pogue glaring at Chase, and Tyler was stuffing his face with Caleb's fries.

"Who is she?" asked Kate.

"Our friend we grew up with a long time ago." said Tyler.

"Okay, why is she here?"

"She'll be going to our school… besides Sam needs her right now." Tyler said shoveling more fries in his mouth.

Even though Pogue told Sam that he was with Kate and junk earlier that day, he did not like watching Sam dance as close as she was with Chase. Sam could feel Pogue watching her every move.

She was looking into Chase's eyes and he kissed her. Pogue just about flipped. Tyler could tell he was pissed, because Pogue was clenching his fist making them turn white.

As the night went on, Sam was hanging around Chase the whole time. She temporarily forgot about Pogue and let herself have fun.

And the whole night, Pogue could not stand the thought of seeing Sam being with anyone else but him. Especially a guy he did not trust.

It was around midnight o'clock when Chase dropped Sam off at her dorm room. He walked her to her door and said "So, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yes you will. Thanks for helping me have a good time, keeping my mind off of things."

"Your welcome, I had fun too." he pulled her closer to him giving her a long heart felt kiss. "Goodnight, Samantha."

"Goodnight."

He gave her a kiss on her nose, then she went inside her dorm room, and went to sleep with a huge smile on her face.

The next morning, Sam woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock at six thirty. She stretched, then her fist connected with something hard. She opened her eyes and saw Brooke sound asleep next to her.

She shook her and said "Brookie wake up, darling."

"No." she mumbled.

"Yes… missy. We have to get dressed and go to school. We have to get you there a little bit earlier to meet the Provost."

"I'd rather jump off a cliff head first into a pit of hungry sharks." she mumbled.

Sam laughed and said "Come on… I'm going to take a shower. When I come back out you better be awake."

"Yeah, sure." she mumbled again, slamming a pillow over her head.

Sam got up out of her bed, went to her closet to get her Spencer uniform, then got in the shower. Sam took a fifteen minute shower then got out. She laughed when she saw Brooke had fallen back to sleep.

The funny part about it was, Brooke had gotten up, but she didn't get very far seeing as she passed out on the recliner. Sam finally got her awake after five minutes. She grabbed her clothes and got in the shower.

Ten minutes later, Reid and Tyler walked thru the door.

"Knock much?" asked Sam as she was putting on her make up.

"No, not really." Reid said plopping down on her bed, sprawling out.

Tyler sat on the recliner and said "Pogue looked pretty pissed off last night, but I see you had fun."

"Yeah, I did and I don't care if he was pissed. He's the one who chose Kate over me and now he sees me with another guy, he acts dumb about it. Besides being with Chase took my mind off of things."

"Good… you don't need that stress, it's bad for the baby." said Reid.

Sam gave Reid a funny look and said "Well, thank you Dr. Garwin."

"Your welcome... anytime." he smirked.

Five minutes later, Brooke came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Well… good morning, Sunshine." Reid smirked at her.

"Yeah, morning." she rolled her eyes.

"Well… hurry up girls, so we can go get you fueled up with some coffee." said Tyler.

"That would be great." said Brooke putting on her make up.

Sam and Brooke took another ten minutes to get ready, then they left. Tyler drove them to a Starbucks. Sam got her favorite, a huge white chocolate mocha. To her, it was an orgasm in a cup.

By the time they got to school, which was only a five to ten minute drive, she drank it all and wanted another one. Reid just gave his to her.

They guys were a little early but they went over to their class while Sam and Brooke went to the Provost's office. He gave Brooke her school uniforms, locker number, class schedule, and all the other information she would need.

While Brooke went to go change into the uniform, Sam was in the next stall puking her coffee up.

"Are you okay over there?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah… But I think I'll need another refill on some coffee later, since it's all in the toilet."

Brooke laughed and said "Hon… we'll get you some."

After that, her and Brooke went to their locker to put stuff away then into their first hour class, which had Reid and Tyler sitting in there by themselves.

Reid looked up and said "Brooke, your in this class too?"

"Yeah, Reid."

"Let me see your schedule." he said as the girls took their seats.

Brooke gave it to him. He looked it over and said "Well… Miss Sawyer, you have four classes with yours truly."

"Wonderful." she said rolling her eyes and laughing.

"What I don't get… is seeing how disruptive we were last year, getting in trouble and what not… they put us in more classes together this year." said Sam.

"I don't know Sis… but this is our last year, I am ready for some trouble. Why not go out leaving this school with a bang?" said Reid with a smile.

"What makes you think you will graduate?" asked Brooke with a smirk.

"Oh… I will Brookie, you will see."

"Let me see your schedule, Sam." said Tyler. She pulled it out of her backpack and he looked it over. "Well… my bodyguard duties will be in all of your classes except for two."

"Good." she smiled.

A few minutes later, students were pouring themselves into the classroom taking seats. Sam felt Pogue walk in, but she did not look up at him once. Pogue saw her sitting there next to Tyler laughing with him. He thought she had this certain kind of glow to her, he didn't know what it was. He was almost regretting what he told her yesterday.

Chase walked in, walking past Pogue and sat in the empty seat next to Sam on purpose. Pogue saw when Chase sat next to Sam, her face lit up and smiled. Pogue put his head down and took a seat far enough away from her, but close enough to see her face.

"Did you sleep good." Chase asked Sam.

"Yeah… better actually."

"Do you want to go to a movie tonight?"

Sam heard a pencil snap, she looked over and saw Pogue glaring at Chase with a broken pencil in his hands, she turned back around and said "Sure… but depending on how much homework I get."

"Yeah, true." he laughed.

A few minutes after that, the professor walked in, starting his lesson in History.

Sam's day went by pretty good. She avoided Pogue all day with the help of either Brooke, Reid, Tyler, or Chase keeping her distracted.

It was killing Pogue, the distance between him and Sam. But he wanted to respect her space and let her cool off or wait til she comes around.


	14. A month later

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little short, but enjoy!**

**

* * *

****--Thirteen--**

A month later, Sam's classes were going by smoothly. She's been okay, no bad dreams or seeing darklings or anything weird ever since her and Chase has been hanging out all the time.

And of course Pogue hates it. Kate's been noticing the way Pogue is always jealous every time Pogue sees Sam and Chase together and all Kate and Pogue do is fight about it.

When Sam and Reid's parents came back into town. She told them about the baby. They were so happy, they went shopping right away and started fixing up a nursery that connects to Sam's room. She thought they would be mad, but they weren't, they are happy they are going to be grandparents.

Sam is now sixteen weeks pregnant and showing a little more than she wants to. But she keeps herself very well hidden from Chase, Pogue, and everyone else at school that doesn't have a clue. Although, Chase kind of has a suspicion, but wasn't sure.

Brooke finally got her bed and all her stuff into Sam's room. She had to sleep in Sam's bed for a few weeks, but it was no big deal.

It was a Saturday, Chase took Sam out to lunch where he was going to ask her once and for all. He was falling for her and he needed to know.

While they were eating, Chase noticed Sam looking like there was something on her mind not only that, he was noticing what she was eating.

"_That is not normal." _he thought to himself.

Then he finally asked her "Hey Sam."

She snapped out of her gaze, noticed that he called her 'Sam' instead of 'Samantha' what he always calls her, she looked at him funny and said "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something? First I'm going to say is… eating steak and dipping it in grape jelly is not normal."

"_Oh shit." _she thought then she said "Hmm… I think in Europe it is." trying to play it off.

Chase gave her that 'yeah right' look then said "Tell me the truth… are you pregnant?"

It took her a few minutes to respond, then she said "Yes. I am."

"How? Well I know how… but who and when?"

"Well… it happened a few weeks before my summer vacation."

"Summer vacation? How far long are you?"

"I'm about four months."

"How come I haven't noticed?"

"I've been hiding it very well… from everyone. Only a selected few know about it."

"Like who?"

"Well… now you, Brooke, Ty, my brother, my parents, and Cal."

"Who's the father if you don't mind me asking?"

"Promise you won't say anything to anybody?"

He grabbed her hand and said "I promise."

"Okay… it's Pogue."

"What!?" he yelled a little.

"Yeah, Pogue is the father. He doesn't know and I want to keep it a secret as long as I can."

"Oh… I see." he said letting go of her hand and taking a drink of water.

The rest of their lunch was different. Sam noticed the way he was acting towards her, like it wasn't him. When they left to the dorms, the ride back was quiet. He didn't even drop her off at her room, instead he went to his own room making her walk to hers by herself.

She thought it was strange and she was beyond confused. She walked in her room and sat down on her bed.

Brooke looked up from her face being buried in a book and said "What's wrong, Mama?"

"Chase…was acting weird."

"How?"

"Everything was fine, then I slipped up. I was eating steak and dipping it in grape jelly. I couldn't help it, that's what I was craving."

"Eww… gross. You have strange cravings." Brooke said making a funny face.

"Anyways… he asked me if I was pregnant. I said yes. Then after he asked who the father was and I said Pogue was… he changed into a completely different person. He didn't talk to me the rest of the time."

"He likes you, you know. Maybe he's upset that Pogue got there first."

"I don't know… I mean I like Chase too, but even though it still hurts seeing Pogue with Kate all the time, her rubbing it in my face on purpose… I am still in love with Pogue, B."

"You two need to talk and work something out. The baby is growing and your stomach is getting bigger… you won't be able to keep a secret for too long."

"Yeah, I know."

"Like I said before, Daddy needs to know about his baby… Maybe when he finds out, he'll leave the bitch."

"That's what I am hoping for… but he' s in love with her, so I doubt it."

"Tell him tonight at Nicky's and find out."

"Okay, I will."

"Good."

"But, I am afraid of what his reaction will be."

"Honey… it's not like he'll like hate you forever or never talk to you again. I know he cares about you and all of you have your 'special bond' that can't be torn apart and I doubt he'll ask you to give it up or ask you to 'get rid' of it or something."

"Well… not only that B, this child is the first of his bloodline, heir to the power… and say if that were to happen, it would be the end of the Parry bloodline. It would stop at Pogue."

"Seriously? Wow… well we all know then that, that's not going to happen. That would be bad."

"I don't know B… should I tell him?"

"Yes, you should." Brooke nodded.

"Fine."

"You'll feel better once you get it off your chest… before it comes out of your stomach."

"Ha-ha, B." she said throwing a pillow at Brooke's head.

"Everything will be fine, Sam… you'll see."

"I hope so, B. I hope so." Sam said looking out her window.


	15. Fights

**--Fourteen--**

Later that night, Brooke and Sam decided to meet everyone there at Nicky's and Sam decided she was going to tell Pogue. She still hid her belly wearing one of Tyler's hoodies and wore a pair of jeans.

While Brooke and Sam were at the table waiting for everyone to show up, Brooke said "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah… I haven't been this nervous since the first time I had sex with him."

"Oh yeah… that's right." Brooke laughed. "He popped your cherry."

Sam laughed and said "Yeah, and guess what song was playing during it?"

"What?"

"Well… it's not as bad as Reid's was… but it was: 'Take My Breath Away' - by Berlin." she laughed. "I mean, it felt like it was a scene from Top Gun."

"What was Reid's?"

"He told me that he lost his virginity to." she paused to laugh. "the song 'Cherry Pie' - by Warrant."

Brooke busted up laughing and said "Oh my God… only Reid would have something like that. That is hilarious!"

"Don't tell him I told you… he'd kill me."

"I won't… but… wow."

While they were laughing, everyone minus Chase walked up to them and sat down at the table.

"What's so funny?" asked Reid.

"Oh nothing… just talking about girl stuff." said Brooke trying keep a straight face.

"Yeah right." he said.

"Hey Sam… I'm hungry. How bout we go get some" she looked right at Reid. "Cherry Pie."

Her and Sam busted up laughing, while Reid and the rest of them looked at them funny and weird.

"Yeah sure, B." Sam said rubbing her cheeks from smiling too much.

Then Reid, Pogue, and Tyler went over to the pool table, leaving Caleb with all the girls.

Brooke started talking to Sam in their little language.

_"Sam… now's a good chance to go over there and talk to him, he's away from his bitch."_

_"Okay okay… Brooke, I'll go tell him. Wish me luck."_

_"Luck."_

Then Sam walked away from the table. Kate was glaring at her and said "What was that?"

"Me and Sam have our own language." said Brooke with a smirk.

"What were you talking about?"

"Well… that is really none of your business now is it? Oh no… we're not sharing gossip with Miss Gossip Queen herself. You know, that must be tough for you not being in the loop… not knowing that it could possibly be about you or maybe it wasn't. I guess you will never know… Bummer."

Caleb and Sarah were sitting there trying so hard not to laugh, because they knew it was true. Kate just got up and left back to her dorm room.

Sam was standing next to Tyler watching Pogue and Reid play pool. Just then Aaron walked by purposely bumped into Tyler making him bump into Sam.

"What the fuck Abbott?" yelled Tyler pushing him back.

"What? Sam is nobody special. She's just a bitch that needs to be on a leash."

Tyler punched him in the face and said "Don't you ever say that about her again!"

Pogue and Reid looked up from their game, walking over to see what was happening.

Then Aaron shoved Tyler hard, pinning Sam to the wall. Tyler quickly turned around to see if she was okay, but Sam was holding her stomach in pain.

Reid ran up to Aaron, with Pogue right behind him. Reid yelled "She's pregnant, you fuckin piece of shit!!" and started punching him as hard as he could.

Pogue stopped in shock by Reid's words thinking that she was pregnant and thinking that it was Chase's, since she's been hanging out with him a lot.

Tyler picked up Sam bridal style and yelled "Reid. Hospital. Now!!" as he carried her out to his hummer, holding her in the back of the car.

Reid kicked Aaron in the stomach with his steel-toe tims as hard as he could and punched him in the eye one last time and said "You come any where near my sister or talk bad about her in any way… I will fuckin kill you. Got it?"

Reid left Aaron bleeding on the floor, and said "Come on, Pogue."

Him and Pogue ran over to the table and Caleb asked "What's wrong?"

"We need to go to the hospital, like now." said Reid.

"What happened?" asked Brooke.

"We'll tell you in the car."

All of them got out of their seats, ran out the door, to the hummer. Reid had to literally drag Pogue out, still in a little shock. All of them crammed in there, while Reid got into the driver seat.

Reid drove off, and Brooke saw Tyler holding Sam and said "Oh my God… what happened?"

That made all of them turn around to look what Brooke was talking about.

"Me and Aaron got in a fight and he slammed me hard into the wall, pinning Sam."

"Oh, no… don't worry Sam, we'll get there." Brooke said trying to reassure her, seeing the pain on her face.

"Is the baby okay?" asked Caleb.

"Baby?!" yelled Sarah.

"I don't know." said Tyler.

"Yeah… my sister is pregnant." said Reid.

"Oh… how far long is she?"

"About four months." said Brooke.

"What!?" said Pogue and Sarah.

"How come I didn't know?" asked Sarah.

"She kept her stomach very well hidden… from everyone." said Brooke.

Pogue turned to look at Brooke and said "Was that the thing she needed to tell me that one day?"

"Yes… she was going to tell you tonight, that you were going to be a daddy."

"_It's mine?" _he thought to himself.

Reid got to the hospital in record time breaking the laws, but he did not care. He parked the car in the emergency section, jumped out, took Sam out of Tyler's arms, then ran inside while Caleb parked the hummer.

"Someone help me! My sister is hurt."

A nurse came up to him and said "What happened?"

"There was a fight and she got pinned to the wall… she's four months pregnant."

Once the nurse heard that she was pregnant, she called on the speaker "Code yellow in ER… Stat."

A bunch of nurses and doctors came up to Reid, putting her on a stretcher while he explained what happened to her. They admitted her, then took her away to a room and told Reid to wait in the waiting room.

A few minutes later, everyone else walked into the waiting room with Reid.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" asked Brooke.

"I don't know… they are checking her right now and told me to wait here."

Pogue was sitting there, looking at the ground feeling a mixture of emotions running thru him. He didn't exactly know how to feel about everything going on.

A few hours later a doctor came in and said "Party for Miss Garwin?"

"Yeah… all of us." said Reid.

"Hi… I am Dr. Drake. I was taking care of Miss Garwin. Right now, she is resting. It looks like she hit her head upon impact with the wall and has a minor concussion. She also sustained some bruising on her back as well."

"What about the baby?" asked Brooke on the verge of tears.

"We ran some tests and there was no sign of distress or any kind of damage. It was a miracle, but the baby is perfectly fine. We are going to keep her for tonight and monitor them both just in case."

"Thank you Dr. Drake." said Reid.

"You guys can all go see her if you want… but both of them will be just fine." Dr. Drake assured them.

"Thank you." said Caleb as Dr. Drake walked out.

Everyone let out a breath of relief upon hearing the news that both of them were going to be okay.


	16. Pictures

**--Fifteen--**

Brooke, Reid, and Tyler were the first to stand up to go see Sam, followed by Sarah and Caleb. As they were walking out, Caleb noticed that Pogue was still sitting in his seat.

"Are you coming man?" asked Caleb.

He looked up at him, shook his head, and whispered "No."

Caleb nodded and followed everyone else into Sam's room while Pogue up and left the hospital.

They walked in and saw Sam hooked up to a bunch of machines. Sam opened her eyes and said "Hey guys."

"How are you feeling?" Brooke asked her, standing next to her.

"I've been better."

"I am going to kill Aaron." said Reid getting pissed off.

Caleb touched Reid's shoulder and said "Not now, Reid."

"Wow… Sam, I didn't know you were pregnant." said Sarah.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about it this way." she was looking around. "Where's Pogue?"

Caleb shook his head and said "He left."

Sam's eyes started to well up and she said "So… I take it, he knows."

"Yes, he does." said Reid.

Sam nodded and looked down.

"I'm going to take Sarah back to the dorms." Caleb gave Sam a hug. "You get better."

"I will." she said giving him a weak smile.

"Bye, Sam." Sarah said waving to her.

"Bye, guys." she said as they walked out of the room.

"Sam, we're going to stay with you, so you don't have to be alone." offered Reid.

"Okay good… because I don't want to be by myself right now."

As the night went on, Sam had fallen asleep. Reid and Tyler had the nurses bring in two recliners for them to sleep in, while Brooke got the vacant hospital bed next to Sam's.

When Pogue took off, he went for a walk. A long walk to think everything thru. He was walking for so long that he ended up in front of Sam and Brooke's dorm room.

He Used to open it, then walked in, then shut and locked the door. He walked over to Sam's un-made bed and sat down. He looked over at Sam's head board looking at all of her pictures either in a frame or taped on.

He looked at the ones of Sam, Tyler, and Reid. Some with just either her with Reid or her with Tyler. He looked at one with Sam and Reid with their parents when they were younger. He saw a few of her and Brooke and a few with Sam and all of the Sons.

But the one that caught his eye, was the one with Sam and him. He remembered, it was in December about five and a half or so years ago and it was snowing. They were all playing in the snow having fun while her mother was taking pictures of them.

That was the day he asked her to be his girlfriend. He had his arms wrapped around her in a lovingly manner, giving her a kiss on the cheek making her light up like a Christmas tree as the picture was taken.

He grabbed it, laid down on her bed staring at it. Thinking about how happy both of them were at that time. And how happy Sam always made him. Even though they've broken up off and on during the years, deep down he'd always thought they'd get back together. Except this time, he knows he fucked up getting with Kate.

And now knowing Sam is pregnant just complicates things. He'll always love Sam, but he's also in love with Kate. He laid there staring at the picture weighing the pro's and con's between them two, then eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, the doctor's ran more test to make sure that Sam was able to go home. But overall the baby was perfectly healthy and growing the way it should be.

While Brooke, Tyler, and Reid were waiting for all the tests to be finished, Reid sent a text to Caleb, Pogue, and Chase _"Dinner at my parents. Seven pm."_

Sam finally got released from the hospital around four pm. Tyler drove them over to the Garwin Manor, so they could get it ready for the dinner party.

Sam and Brooke were in Sam's room talking while the boys did all the work.

"How are you feeling?" asked Brooke looking thru one of Sam's photo albums.

"I'm okay… my back is a little sore."

"Well… if you got pinned in between Tyler and the wall, how is the baby okay?"

"Right after Tyler punched him, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen so I Used to put up a little barrier around my stomach."

"Oh… because thank God both of you are okay."

"Yeah… if I hadn't Used at that moment, I don't think the baby would have made it."

"So… having these powers, how is it? I mean, I know you can like do endless things but what's like the good and the bad about it?"

"Well… the good part about it, is being able to do anything we want. The bad is for the males, after they ascend and they Use constantly, of course it weakens them, but it ages them rapidly as well."

"Oh."

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, especially Cal… remember you heard about Cal's father passed away, like three or four years ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he didn't. William Danvers is very much alive, but sadly not for long. He is sitting in his chair wasting away. He's forty four years old, but when you look at him, he looks like he's one hundred and all that is the effects from Using too much."

"Oh no… really?"

"Yeah… but don't say nothing."

"I won't. But you said that the males age if they Use too much… what about females?"

"I don't know. I am the first in the Covenant history to be a girl in with the power. But, I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens to me."

"Uh-oh."

"And it scares me because I don't know what will happen. Plus, remember when I told you about when we ascend and how it will be?"

"Yeah."

"Well… I'll still be pregnant by the time my birthday rolls around. My due date is exactly a week after my birthday… I don't know what will happen to the baby."

"Maybe you can schedule a c-section or something before it happens."

"I just might have to B… I have no other choice, unless the baby decides to make a grand entrance to the world early."

Brooke was looking at a picture of Sam and Pogue, then said "Have you heard from Pogue at all?"

"No… and I haven't even heard from Chase either."

"Maybe they'll come by tonight."

"What if he brings Kate?"

"Then I will do damage control… if she starts something, I will knock the bitch on her ass." Brooke pulled the picture out. "When was this taken?"

Sam looked at it and said "About five or so years ago… maybe more. That was the day he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"You two looked so cute."

"Yeah, we did."

"So… have you thought of any names yet?" Brooke said patting Sam's belly.

"Not yet. I want something cool or unique… nothing lame or be a name everyone else has."

"Yeah and make sure that it's a name that for when he or she goes to school, they won't be teased."

"Oh, defiantly."

"Yeah… because that is no fun. Since my real name is Brooklynn, I got teased all the time. It was ridiculous. But that's why I shortened it to: Brooke."

"Oh yeah… I beat up that one girl talking shit."

"Yeah, the stuck up one… that always had the stick up her ass. Yeah, her."

"Yup… good times." Sam smiled.

The girls decided to get dressed a few hours later. Sam found black pants, a cute pink and white button up shirt, and pink Chucks. And Brooke found a dark purple and black dress and black sandals.

They made it downstairs by seven thirty. Brooke and Sam walked into the den and saw everyone except for Pogue, Kate, and Chase.

Tyler walked up to Sam and said "You look, dashing."

Sam laughed and said "Why... thank you, Sir."

"You should sit down." said Sarah.

"Yeah, maybe you should put your feet up." suggested Caleb.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Reid.

"Do you want a white chocolate mocha?" asked Tyler.

Sam laughed and said "That sounds great, but guys stop fussing over me. I'm fine. The baby is fine. We are fine. I promise."

"Jay?"

Everyone looked over and Sam turned around to see Pogue standing in the entry way of the den holding a baby blue and white teddy bear.

"Um... Pogue." Sam said her eyes started to well up, seeing at him smile at her the way he use to.


	17. Making up

**--Sixteen--**

"Can I talk to you Sam?" asked Pogue.

"Um… yeah." she said walking up to him.

He put his other hand on her belly and said "Are both of you okay?"

"Yes… the baby is fine, but my back is a little sore."

"Can we go talk somewhere?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed her hand and walked with her upstairs as everyone watched them walk away.

"If he makes her cry again… I am going to hit him." said Reid.

"Maybe he won't." said Caleb.

"He better not… for his sake."

"How cute was that… he brought a teddy bear." said Sarah.

"Maybe she'll cry happy tears." said Brooke.

"Well… I'm just saying. My sister better not be coming down them stairs crying again because of him." said Reid taking a drink.

Pogue and Sam went into her room. She sat down while Pogue shut the door behind him. He put the teddy bear on her nightstand and sat down next to her.

"Jay… I just want to start off saying that I am sorry if I hurt you. I should have told you about me and Kate. You are so amazing and you don't deserve that."

"Pogue, I am not going to just sit here and say that everything you did was okay… because it wasn't. You broke my heart with the one girl I couldn't stand. Did you think, you being with Kate… me and her would automatically become friends or something? Pogue, it killed me every time I saw you two together."

"You don't think me seeing you with Chase didn't kill me either?"

"Oh… don't turn this around and make it about me… like it's my fault."

"Jay, I could not stand watching him kiss you or put his hands all over you… and when I heard Reid say that you were pregnant, I honestly thought it was his. Then when Brooke told me how far long you were a part of me was extremely glad that it wasn't his. I am glad I was wrong about that."

"Well… I wanted to tell you the night I got back home, but that changed when I saw Kate jump into your arms… It made me sick to my stomach."

"Well… I am sorry. Look… I have been doing a lot of thinking." he looked down on her bed and noticed the picture of both of them. "I remember this."

She looked at it and said "So do I… that was like one of the happiest days of my life."

"Mine too."

She took the picture to look at it for a second, then put it on her nightstand, and said "We had some good times."

He scooted closer to her and said "We still can have some good times together."

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"Sam… I want you. I want you in my life again. I will do everything in my power to make it up to you, til you forgive me."

"Pogue…"

"Let me finish, I want to be in this baby's life… I'm not going to lie, I was terrified once I knew the baby was mine… but I'm not anymore. We can both do this together."

"You promise?" she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes." he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "I love you, Jay."

She looked up at him and said "I love you too, Pogue."

He gave her a hug and said "I am so sorry… for everything I did."

"Me too, Pogue."

He gave her a kiss on her head and said "We can make this work… Okay?"

She nodded and said "Before we do anything… You break up with Kate and I'll stop seeing Chase."

He smiled and said "Deal."

Then both of them walked downstairs with smiles on their faces. Reid studied Sam's face and said "Are you okay, Sis?"

"Yeah, Reid… I am fine."

"He didn't make you cry did he?"

"Not really… but we're going to be okay."

Reid nodded and said "Okay… let's eat then."

Everyone walked into the kitchen and got themselves something to eat. Sam grabbed the majority of the food.

They all looked at her funny and she said "What? I am eating for two."

"You're lucky… you are Sis. I'd kick your ass for taking all the food." said Reid.

"Yeah yeah… bite me." she said as she sat down at the table.

Everyone ate then they went to Nicky's after. Pogue, Reid, and Tyler was going to keep a close eye on Sam so nobody would mess with her. All of them were sitting at their table talking.

"Do you want something to drink, Sam?" asked Pogue.

"Yeah… a Pepsi, fries loaded with ketchup and pickles sprinkled on top."

"He said something to drink." said Reid.

"Well… I'm craving fries right now."

Pogue laughed and said "Okay, coming right up."

Then Pogue walked off to the bar to order Sam's food and Reid said "Do you always have weird cravings?"

"Yes… It's not like I can help it, it's what the baby wants really."

"Get over it… because you have to deal with her weird craving for another five months or so." said Brooke throwing a straw at Reid's face.

"I'd like for you guys to go thru what we got thru and see how you feel about it." said Sam.

"I can handle being pregnant."

"Reid, you cried like a baby when you broke your arm."

"That's not fair… I was six years old."

"Well… either way big brother… I don't think you can handle it."

"Yeah… whatever."

A few minutes later, Chase walked in and walked over to the table.

"Hey Sam…"

She looked up and said "Oh hey." she still noticed him calling her 'Sam' "What's up?"

"Just seeing how you all were doing. How are you?"

Pogue came back over to the table, gave Sam her food, and sat down next to her.

"I'm doing okay."

Chase could sense something going on between her and Pogue, he said "Um... can we talk later?"

"Yeah… sure."

Chase nodded, then he walked out of Nicky's back to the dorms.

"That was weird." said Sarah.

"Yes it was… I know something is up with him. He calls me 'Sam' instead of 'Samantha' like he used to."

"Yeah… he's been acting strange." said Brooke.

"Well… you shouldn't be around him." said Pogue.

"Pogue… I'll be fine, he's harmless."

"I want you to stay with me tonight."

"Okay, fine." she said shoving a fry in her mouth.

"Yeah… Sam, I don't trust him either." said Caleb.

"Nope… but I think he should stay away from my sister." said Reid.

They all stayed at Nicky's for a few hours then left. Pogue took Sam to his apartment to stay the night there, so she was away from Chase.

Pogue let Sam sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch.


	18. A day off

**--Seventeen--**

The next morning, Pogue was going to wake up Sam. He tapped her on her leg and said "Hey… wake up."

"No." she mumbled.

"Come on… I have a surprise for you."

"I like surprises." she said yawning. She opened her eyes and saw that Pogue made her breakfast. "This is all for me?"

"Well… yeah. For you and the baby. I figured you might be hungry."

"Thank you, Pogue."

"No problem… now, you are going to stay home from school today."

"Was that a request or a demand?"

"Jay… I just want you to rest, that's all."

She smiled and said "Okay… what time is it?"

"It's seven fifteen."

"Okay then." she said shoveling her favorite blueberry pancakes in her mouth.

Twenty minutes later, Pogue took her back to the dorms then went to school. Sam decided to just go back to sleep, because all that food made her sleepy.

Sam woke up to a knock on her door. She groaned, looking at her clock seeing that it was two pm in the afternoon. She got up to open the door and saw Chase standing there.

"Um… Chase what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you." he said walking in and shut the door, locking it.

"Okay… aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I ditched. I had to see you." he leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Um… I don't know how to say this, but I think me and Pogue might be getting back together."

"What? When?"

"I don't know… me and him talked and we kind of worked things out."

For a split second, Sam thought she saw Chase's eyes go black, but she wasn't sure. He left right out of her room, pissed off. She sat back down on her bed and sent a text to Tyler.

"_I need you."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Just come to my room, Please Ty."_

"_I'll be right there… give me a minute."_

Then she laid down on her bed waiting for Tyler to be there with her.

Tyler got there in five minutes, thanks to his powers. He walked up to Sam who had her eyes closed.

"Um… Sam."

She got startled and said "Whoa… don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." he sat down next to her. "what's up?"

"I may have been imagining things… but I think I saw Chase's eyes go black… like ours do."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah… I think so."

"Wait… when did you see Chase?"

"He came over a few minutes ago. He tried to kiss me, but I pulled away from him and told him that me and Pogue might be getting back together."

"Oh… how did he take it?"

"Well… he looked like he was going to slam me into the wall. But, he didn't seem to happy and that's when I thought I saw his eyes change. Then he just left."

"Oh… but you are okay?"

"Yeah… I am fine."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yeah… that is why I texted you."

"Oh… okay then, let's watch a movie."

"Okay… pick one out."

Tyler walked over to Sam's movies and looked thru them. A few minutes later he picked one, then stuck it in the DVD player.

"You are going to love this." he smiled.

"Uh-oh… what is it?"

"You'll see." he said grabbing the remote and sitting next to her on the bed.

She laid her head on his chest and said "This better be a good one, Sir."

"Oh it is… don't you worry." he smirked.

After the previews, Sam saw what the movies was and said "Awe Ty… you put on our favorite movie from back in the day."

"Of course… you know we have to watch Monster Squad. It's the best."

"You are so awesome."

"I know." he said kissing her on her head.

She laughed and said "Okay… Reid's clone."

"Ha-ha… let's just watch our movie."

While her and Tyler watched the movie they both fell asleep. A little while later her door swung open and there was Chase looking at Sam laying all up on Tyler. Chase was more than pissed off, he broke a glass picture frame, then took off.

Sam woke up and saw that her door was open. She immediately woke up Tyler.

"Ty… wake up."

"Why?" he mumbled.

"My door is open… and there is glass on the floor."

"What?" it took a minute for all of that to register, he got up to see what it was. "It's a picture of us."

"What? But that doesn't explain why my door is wide open."

"I locked the door, Sam… I know for a fact I did."

"This is getting really weird." she said sitting up.

"Well… I am here. So you will be fine."

"Call up the guys… tell them to get their asses here."

"Okay… while we wait, do you want to watch another movie?"

She nodded and said "Okay… but I am going to pick it this time."

"Oh boy." he rolled his eyes. "You pick a chick flick and I am going to stab myself in the eye with a spork."

She laughed and said "Relax… I got this."

Tyler sent a text to Pogue, Caleb, Reid, and Brooke. _"Get to Sam's room, when you can."_

Sam picked out a movie, put it in the DVD player, then sat back down on her bed next to Tyler, and snuggled with him like she was before.

"So… what are we watching?"

"You'll see." she said with a big grin.

After the previews and the beginning credits rolled, Tyler saw what movie it was, then groaned.

"Why are watching The Messengers? A scary movie, that you get scared to?"

"You said not a chick flick, besides out of all the guys… I feel safe and content watching a scary movie when I am with you."

"Oh… okay. Then let's watch it. I haven't seen it."

"Me either. I bought it then I just tossed it in the pile of movies."

Thru out the movie, both of them got scared. Tyler would cover his eyes or grab onto Sam and she did the same. Then her door swung open, and both of them screamed covering their faces.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Pogue.

"Pogue?" said Sam uncovering her face. "You scared the eff out of us."

Tyler was trying to catch his breath and said "Yeah."

Reid, Caleb, and Brooke walked in after and sat down on Brooke's bed.

"What's going on?" asked Reid.

"We were watching a scary movie." said Sam.

"Why did you text us to come over here?" asked Caleb.

"Chase was here earlier." said Sam.

"Why? For what?" asked Pogue.

"I don't know. He tried to kiss me, but I pulled away… but before he left, I swear I thought I saw his eyes turn black for a split second before he left."

"Seriously?" Caleb said rubbing his hands down his face. "I think I seen the same thing too."

"Wow… but also, me and Tyler fell asleep and some how my door swung open and a picture of me and Ty fell on the floor breaking the glass."

"And I locked her door." said Tyler.

"Weird." said Brooke.

"But you are okay?" asked Pogue.

"Yes… I am fine." she smiled. "I think Chase didn't take it too well that I said me and Pogue were going to be working things out."

"Um… we need to talk about that, Sam." he said shaking his head.

She saw the look on his face and she knew. Tears started falling down her cheek. She buried her head into Tyler's chest as he rubbed her back.

"I'm getting out of here… before I hit somebody named Pogue." Reid said getting up. "Want to come with me, Brooke?"

"Yeah… I'll be back later, Sam." then her and Reid left and went to Nicky's.

"Come on… Pogue. We to go figure out who Chase is." said Caleb.

"Okay." he walked over to Sam. "I'm sorry, Jay. I know I said all that stuff last night, but I can't let go of Kate."

Tyler noticed that Sam was crying more and he said "Pogue, just leave. Get out. Leave her alone."

Pogue was surprised that Tyler told him something, he nodded then left with Caleb. Tyler Used to lock her door, he laid down letting Sam lay on him how she wanted and he just held her while she cried.

As she drifted off to sleep, Tyler whispered "I love you, Samantha Jade Garwin." before he fell asleep with his arms wrapped securely around her.


	19. A new confession

**--Eighteen--**

Sam's eyes shot open when she heard what she thought she heard Tyler say. She didn't move or get up. She was thinking if he meant it, the way she thought he meant it. She just wasn't sure and then again, he did tell Pogue to leave and he's is always there when she needs him. She just smiled and went back to sleep.

Tyler woke up around eleven thirty pm. He looked over and Brooke wasn't in her bed. He rolled over, pulling Sam to his chest, and buried his face into her hair.

Four hours later, he couldn't go back to sleep, all he kept thinking about was Sam. All those years he's known her, he realized that night that he was in love with her. His best friend. His best friend's sister. Oh no, Reid's sister. He did not know how Reid would react to that. Seeing as how Pogue's been hurting her all the time.

All of a sudden, Sam got up to go use the bathroom. She didn't know that Tyler was awake. She walked in there, went potty, then as she was standing there washing her hands, she screamed.

Tyler jumped up out of her bed to see what was going on. He opened the door and saw Sam curled up into a little ball. He picked her up and carried her to her bed.

"Sam… what happened?"

She literally threw herself on him, crying and holding onto him as tight as she could.

"I saw a darkling." she whispered.

"What? Do you want me to call the guys?"

She shook her head and said "No… I just want to be with you."

He swallowed hard and said "Okay… because I am never going to leave you."

She nodded and laid down on his chest, not getting Tyler's double meaning.

"Why is this happening?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, it's weird… when I was hanging around with Chase, nothing was happening and now that I am not, I get another darkling?"

"Whatever it is, Sam… I am going to do everything in my power to keep you and the baby safe."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I mean, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. When Aaron pushed me into you, I wanted to kill him. I hit him though… but I was more worried about you."

"Didn't I see Reid kick his ass?"

"Yeah… he beat him down for hurting you. I was going to do the same, but you needed a hospital."

"I know you would of. How did I get so lucky… to get a guy like you in my life?"

"Because, I am awesome."

She laughed and said "See there you go, Reid's clone."

"Because, I care about you."

"I know you do."

"Because, I will do anything for you."

"I know."

"Because, I will always be there for you."

"I know."

"Because, I would never hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't."

He lifted up her face with his fingers, looking at her in her eyes, and said "Because, I love you."

She was stunned, she was thinking that it was the way he meant when he said it earlier that night.

"You… you do?"

He nodded and said "Yes… I have been around you forever, I can tell you anything. You are smart, beautiful, caring, and you deserve a whole lot more than how Pogue is treating you… he can't even make up his mind as to what he wants, when he is blind to see that you are the perfect girl."

"And… what do you want?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"You."

She had tears rolling down her cheeks to Tyler's confession, he wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Oh wow…"

"I've realized that I want to be the one you love more than anything."

"Even though I am having Pogue's child?"

"I don't mind."

"What about… if I am unable to produce another one."

"We'll figure that out when we get there… I am not worried about that right now. All I am concerned about is making you happy and keeping you safe."

"Oh my God… Tyler. I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything right now. I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you." she nodded into his chest. "Let's go back to sleep."

"Goodnight, Ty."

"Goodnight, Sam."

Then Tyler was holding Sam and falling asleep with ease. Before he drifted off to sleep, he heard Sam whisper "I love you too, Tyler Anthony Simms." then both of them fell asleep with big smiles on their faces.

The next morning, Tyler woke up to the sound of his alarm clock on his phone at six forty five. He threw his phone on the ground then Used to materialize his uniform and some clothes onto Sam's desk, then went back to sleep.

Sam's phone was going off, she grabbed it, and saw it was a text from Reid.

"_It's ten… where are you?"_

She sprung up out of bed and saw Tyler sound asleep next to her. She thought he looked so cute. She shook his arm trying to wake him up.

"Tyler… we gotta go to school, Sir."

"What?" he mumbled.

"It's like ten in the morning."

"So, go back to sleep… it's okay. You just got out of the hospital."

"But what about you?"

"I'll make up a note or something."

"Oh… okay. Works for me."

He pulled her close to his chest and said "I'd rather lay here with you then to be at school."

She giggled and said "Me too."

"Let's go somewhere, when we get up."

"Where?"

"I don't know… anywhere. Let's just go."

"Okay… sounds good."

Then both of them fell back to sleep. A few hours later, they got dressed, and left. Sam let Tyler drive her car to where ever they were going.

Tyler pulled into a Starbucks drive thru and said "First thing on today's schedule is coffee for you."

"Awe… Ty." she smiled.

Tyler got two large white chocolate mochas, paid for them, then drove off.

"For you." he said giving her the coffee.

"Thank you… you are the best."

"I know." he smirked making her laugh.

Sam turned on her IPOD, shuffling thru her songs, and she said "What would be a good song to listen to?"

"Hmm…" he said thinking.

"I got it." she said.

She was about to change it, but he took it from her and said "I got it."

He was looking thru her songs and found one. It was 'Let Me Love You.' - By Mario. She listened and smiled at him as he sang some of the parts of the song to her, making her giggle and have butterflies.

A few hours later, Tyler had parked into the mall in Boston. They got out of her car, and walked inside.

"What are we doing in Boston?" she asked.

"Eh… just seeing if I wanted to buy you something."

"Me?"

"Yeah… I was going to buy something."

"Oh… okay. Are you going to tell me what this something is?"

"Nope." he smiled lacing his fingers with hers.

They spent two hours at the mall. Tyler bought her an outfit, a new pair of Chucks, an outfit for the baby, and something else he didn't let her see. Then they left back to the dorms.

When they got back, luckily nobody was in her room. Tyler gave her the things, except for one, and said "I'm going to go up to my room. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, Ty… thank you."

He gave her a kiss on her cheek and said "Your welcome."

Then as he walked upstairs to his room, she shut her door and laid down on her bed with a grin on her face.


	20. It's a boy!

**--Nineteen--**

Two weeks later, Sam was eight months pregnant and she was defiantly showing and everybody knew it. But she didn't care. She hasn't seen much of Pogue, unless she was at school and has been hanging a lot around Tyler. Them two were inseperable. Which got Reid thinking about if there was something going on between them.

She hasn't seen Chase that much either, but every so often she would see a darkling trying to come after her and of course, she would call her knight in shining armor and he would be there.

Caleb and Pogue found out who Chase really was, but they were not going to say anything. They didn't want Chase to think that they were onto him.

It was a Friday morning, Sam was getting ready to go to her doctor's appointment to see what the baby was going to be, even though she already knew, but she wanted to make sure.

Tyler came over, seeing her get dressed and said "Are you going to school today?"

"Yeah… after my doctor's appointment. Will you go with me?"

"Of course, I will."

"Okay… as soon as I get my fat belly in this uniform, then we can go."

He laughed and said "Okay."

A few minutes later, Reid came in her room and said "Hey."

"Reid… knock much? I mean, what if I was making out with Tyler or something?"

"Um… first of all, No. Second of all, No. And third of all, because I said, No." he said plopping on her bed.

"Oh shut up, Reid. What if I did?"

"Then I would be kicking both of your asses."

"Why?" asked Tyler.

"Because, I do not want her to go thru what she went thru with Pogue… it's not happening."

"Um… Reid, I am a big girl, don't you think I can chose who I want to be with?"

"What are you trying to say? You want to be with Tyler?" he stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Maybe… I mean it's not like I need your permission."

"Funny, Sis… I'll see you both at school then." Reid said walking out the door.

"He's funny and yet blind." she said laughing.

Tyler went up to her, putting his hands on her hips, and said "So, you do want to be with me?"

She smirked and said "Um… maybe."

"You do, don't you."

She nodded and then Tyler planted his lips onto hers and kissed her. A few minutes later, her door swung open. They broke from the kiss and there was Reid, pissed, and his eyes black as night.

"Oh shit." she said.

"What the fuck are you doing with my sister?"

Sam could sense that Reid was going to do something to Tyler, so she got in front of him, guarding him from Reid.

"Reid, knock it off." she said.

"Get out of the way, Sam."

"No… you are not doing anything to Tyler, if anything you should of kicked Pogue's ass for hurting me and you know damn well Tyler would never ever hurt me."

"That's not the point."

"You are going to keep your mouth shut and leave him alone… or I will kick your ass… pregnant or not, you know I can."

Reid changed his eyes to his normal color, put his hand up in defeat, and said "Fine."

"Now… we are going to be a little late to school today."

"What like last time? Going to the mall?"

"No… I have a doctor's appointment."

"Fine… I better see both of you at school today afterwards."

"Deal." she said.

Then Reid walked out of her room for the last time. He waited for Brooke to finished getting dressed in his room, then both of them went to school.

"That was interesting." said Tyler.

"He's acting like an ass."

"You know you didn't have to get in front of me… I could of taken him, if I had to."

"Yeah… but I wanted to. I wasn't about to let him hurt you, because he was pissed off."

Tyler smiled then kissed her again. A few minutes later, both of them left to her doctor's appointment. Tyler was waiting in the waiting room, when a nurse came out looking at Tyler.

"Miss Garwin would like you to come back there with her."

Tyler nodded and followed the nurse back there. He walked in and saw Sam on the table with her belly exposed. He walked over next to her and sat down in the seat, holding her hand.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"An ultrasound to see what the baby is."

"Whoa… I don't want to say this, but shouldn't Pogue be here for this?"

"Tyler, I have told him about it, more than once. He is too far up Kate's ass to even care about this baby."

"Oh."

"I know you care about this baby and it's not even yours."

"Yes, I do care about 'em... I care about both of you a lot."

She smiled and said "I know you do."

A few minutes later, a doctor came in and said "Hello… I am Dr. Scott, let's see what you are cookin' in there, shall we?"

Dr. Scott dimmed the lights, put the goo on her belly, then looked around her stomach with the instrument, looking at the screen.

Tyler looked at the screen as well, just amazed. Sam saw the look on his face, smiled, then said "So what am I having."

"Hmm… let me see." the doctor kept looking, after a minute. "It's defiantly a baby… boy. Congrats." he took some pictures for her, gave them to Tyler, then cleaned up the goo. "Okay… the baby looks healthy and I'll see you here in a few months."

"Thank you, Dr. Scott." she said.

Ten minutes later, Sam was dressed and ready to go. He and Tyler got in her car and left to school. The car ride was slient then out of the blue, Tyler spoke.

"Sam, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"What?!"

"Do you?"

"Hmm… let me think about this." she was tapping her fingers on her chin, while Tyler was giving her a 'are-you-kidding-me' look, she laughed. "I am just kidding… Geez."

"Well then, what do you say?" he said stopping at a stop light.

She looked into his eyes and said "Yes."

He leaned over and gave her a long heart felt kiss. Both of them had butterflies in their stomachs.

He laced his fingers with hers then when the light turned green, he took off to school. When he got there, he parked her car in her spot. They got out of her car holding hands walking into their class, which was American Lit.

As they walked in, with all eyes on focused on them holding hands, pissed off Pogue and Chase and confusing Caleb and Sarah. Tyler sat down away from all of them while Sam gave her note to the professor. Then she sat down next to Tyler, not even looking at Pogue or Chase.

Pogue watched how close Sam was sitting next to Tyler, he was going to get up and say something, but Reid stopped him.

"I think you lost her."

"What?!" said Pogue.

"Leave her alone… Look at her, she looks happier than she has ever been and if Tyler can keep her happy and not hurt her, then so be it."

"Are you kidding me, Reid?" asked Caleb.

"What? I want my sister to be happy and honestly I think Ty is the one to do it."

Caleb, Pogue, and Sarah were at a loss for words at Reid's statement.

Sam got thru her day, ignoring Chase and Pogue and just kept her mind on the baby and her boyfriend Tyler. After school was out, her and Tyler got in her car, then he drove to the dorms.

She was laying there on her bed, on Tyler's chest, and said "I hate school… I am so glad this is our last year."

"Me too."

"So it's Cal's birthday this Saturday."

"Yep… he'll be ascending."

"Great… you do realize, I will still be pregnant when my birthday rolls around."

"What will happen to the baby?"

"I don't know, but I am not going to chance it. Me and Brooke were talking and I think I will have a C-Section or something, a week before."

"Oh… okay. That would be a good idea."

"So… what should I name the baby?"

"Shouldn't you be talking to Pogue about this?"

"I told you Tyler… he doesn't care."

"Oh… okay."

"I like the names: Nathan, Jordan, Lucas, Logan, um… I don't know."

"I like Logan." he said with a smile.

"Okay… I got it… Logan James Garwin."

"Perfect." he said wrapping his arms around her and they fell asleep for a little nap.


	21. Hanging out

**Author's Note: Okay peeps... I felt like Samantha needed to be with Tyler, since they had that bond and what not... so enjoy!**

* * *

**--Twenty--**

A few hours later, Brooke and Reid came into the room. He was about to say something, but Brooke held her hand to his mouth.

"Shh… they are asleep. They look so cute together."

Reid gave her that 'shut up' look, then yelled "Tyler!"

"Ass." said Brooke throwing her pillow at Reid's head.

Sam woke up and said "What Reid? Is there any reason why you woke me up?"

"I didn't call you… I called Tyler."

"Yeah, well yelling for Tyler woke me up."

"That was a mistake, Reid. You shouldn't come in between a pregnant woman and sleep or food. Ever." said Brooke.

"She's right, Reid… I should kick your scrawny ass and throw you out my window."

"Okay okay… I'm sorry."

Tyler laughed and said "What's up?"

"Well… what is up with both of you?" questioned Reid.

"Tyler is my boyfriend."

"Awe." said Brooke.

"Since when?" asked Reid sitting on the recliner, pulling Brooke on his lap.

"Um… what's this?" Sam said pointing to the two. "I know you've been hanging out and junk."

"I asked you first." said Reid.

"Okay… since today, after my doctor's appointment. You?"

"A few days ago." said Brooke.

"I swear to all that is Holy, Reid… you hurt my best friend and I will have your head on a silver platter."

"Duly noted." he smirked. "But I'm not going to."

"You better not." Sam said pointing her finger at him.

"Same goes to you Baby Boy… you hurt my baby sister and I will have your head on a paper plate with forks sticking out of your eyes."

"Shut up, Reid… you know damn well that is not going to happen." said Tyler laughing.

"Well, I'm just saying. I don't want to have to beat up my best friend." Tyler rolled his eyes as did Sam. "Anyway, I think we should move Brooke's things upstairs and have Tyler's things come down here."

"Good idea, Reid… I second that." said Tyler with a smirk.

Both Brooke and Sam hit the guys at the same time on their chests and started laughing.

"So, how did the doctor's appointment go?" asked Brooke.

"Good… it's a boy." said Sam with a smile.

"Of course it is." said Reid.

"How cute… does Pogue know?"

"Oh, please Brooke… he don't give a damn about my nephew. Other wise he would have been there. Because I know, that Sam has told him plenty of times about the appointment. The only time he's done anything, was when he was going to say something to her today, when her and Tyler walked into the classroom."

"What was he going to say?" asked Sam.

"I don't know… but I told him to leave you alone."

"Thanks, big brother."

Reid nodded and said "Okay… so since we know it's a boy, you are going to name it after me, right?"

"Wrong… his name will be: Logan James Garwin."

"I love it." said Brooke.

"It's okay… but Reid would have been way better."

"Yeah right, Reid." Tyler laughed.

"Reid… you can name your kids your first name all you want… I love you to pieces, but not mine."

"I am hurt." he put his hand over his heart. "I am very hurt."

"You are a dork... A very big dork. " Sam laughed mocking him.

There was a knock on her door, Brooke got up to answer it, and saw Pogue standing there.

"Um… yeah?"

"Is Sam here?"

She put her finger up and said "Minute." she shut the door and turned around. "Hey Mama… it's Pogue."

"Let him in… I am curious as to what he has to say to my sister." said Reid.

Brooke opened the door and let Pogue walk in. As he shut the door behind him, Brooke sat back down on Reid's lap.

"Can we help you, Pogue?" asked Reid.

"I need to talk to you, Jay." he wasn't please about seeing Sam laying on Tyler the way she was.

"For what?"

"Can you have everyone leave so I can talk to you?"

"I don't know… I mean, me being pregnant in a fragile state… my brother, my best friend, and my boyfriend are very protective of me."

Reid and Tyler was laughing on the inside to Sam's smart ass remark.

"Boyfriend? Who Tyler?" he said wincing at her.

"Yeah… as of today."

"You can't be serious, Jay?"

"My name isn't Jay… It's Sam or Samantha."

"Fine… Sam, you can't be serious. What about us?"

"Pogue, there is no us. You made that clear two weeks ago when you told me you couldn't let go of Kate. I am done with getting hurt all the time."

"What about the baby?"

"We don't need to be together to raise him."

"Him?"

"Yeah… I found out what I was having. I've told you and Reid has told you about the baby appointment."

"Sorry… there was things with Kate."

"Of course there was… it seems like you care more about that bitch than you do this baby and you know what? It is fine. We. Don't. Need. You."

"Don't be like that."

"Why not? You know what? Besides Reid… well because he's my brother and he doesn't have a choice… but Tyler has been for me when you were supposed to be. This isn't even his baby, but he has stepped up… where the fuck were you when I needed you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Where were you when I was puking my guts up, every other morning? Where were you when I had a midnight craving for something weird? Where were you when I felt the baby kick for the first time? Where were you when I was picking out a name for the baby? And where were you when I would be seeing darklings?

"Look… I said I was sorry. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to step up and be a man."

"I am sorry… I don't know how many times I can say it."

"I don't accept your apology… because in the end, I know you will be going back to her."

"Ouch." Reid whispered.

"Fine… you don't need me, then so be it." Pogue yelled before walking out the door, slamming it.

"Are you going to be okay, Mama?" asked Brooke.

"Yeah… I'm with the person I need." she said as she gave Tyler a kiss on his neck.

"Quit it, Sam… I have accepted the fact that you two are together… I don't have to sit here and watch you making out or seeing the things that you do." Reid said giving her a weird look.

"Grow up, Reid." Sam snapped back.

"Anyway… we should go celebrate."

"Celebrate what, Reid?" asked Sam.

"That I am getting a nephew."

"You are just wanting a reason to drink." Sam laughed.

"Well, Sis… it's a good thing to celebrate… me having a nephew. So let's do it."

"But… I can't drink." whined Sam.

"Look… I will take a shot of your favorite alcohol and I'll think of you."

"Gee thanks, Reid." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, Mama… you are not drinking." said Brooke.

"I won't I promise."

"So, where are we going?" asked Tyler.

"We could go to Nicky's." suggested Reid.

"I suppose." said Sam.

A little bit later, Brooke and Reid left to go up to the boys' room, while Tyler and Sam were laying in her bed talking.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Ty."

"Probably go crazy."

She laughed and said "Probably… who knows."

"Question… if Pogue were to break up with Kate right now, telling you that he's changed and he wanted to be with you." he paused. "What would you say?"

She looked right in Tyler's eyes and said "I would say, no."

"You would?"

"Yeah… I have given him too many chances to be with me, he chose her and I choose to be with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Ty. I know one way or another… Pogue will end up hurting me and I know you don't have the heart to do that."

"I could never hurt you, Sammy."

"I know… I trust you, not only with my life, but my heart as well."

"Do you trust Pogue?"

"Only with my life."

"Oh… yeah I know he wouldn't harm or hurt you physically."

"No."

"Let's watch a movie before we have to get dressed for Nicky's."

"Okay." she said getting up, looking at her DVD collection.

"And… if you want to watch a chick flick, that's okay."

She looked at him with a big grin, then picked out the movie, put it in, and laid down next to Tyler.

"You are going to love this."

"Oh boy."

After all the previews, he saw what it was and said "Seriously?"

"Yes… I love The Notebook. You said I can pick anything."

"Alright… I'll watch it with you."

She gave him a kiss and said "Thank you." then cuddled with him watching the movie.


	22. Where is She?

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Let's just say... I was inspired to write this chapter. But, I may have to go back and fix a few things, because something doesn't make sense to me. Well, don't worry, I will fix it... in due time. Enjoy this! Gracias!**

* * *

**--Twenty One--**

Around seven thirty, Sam and Tyler got ready to go to Nicky's. Sam didn't feel like getting all dressed up so she wore jeans and a hoodie, with a pair of white Nike's. They met up with Reid and Brooke outside by Tyler's hummer. They all got in and Tyler drove off to Nicky's.

When they got to their table, Sam and Brooke sat down, and Tyler said "Would you ladies like something to drink?"

"No alcohol, Sam." Reid said pointing his finger at her.

She gave him that 'no-shit' look, then looked at Tyler "Yes, I would love an ice cold Pepsi."

"Yeah, me too." said Brooke smiling at Reid.

"Coming right up, your majesties." Reid said rolling his eyes, the followed Tyler to the bar.

Brooke looked over at Sam and said "So, how are you feeling, Mama?"

"I'm okay."

"Look, Pogue is a grade-A jackass. I'm sure he thought you would be waiting around for him… but you didn't. You found what you needed in Tyler and now that he knows you have moved on, he's acting dumb because he realized you are no longer his."

"Yeah, you are right."

"Of course I am… now, don't sweat it. Everything will be okay."

Sam nodded and said "Okay."

Moments later, Reid and Tyler came back with the drinks and sat down. Sam took her Pepsi and started drinking it. Tyler gave her a kiss on the cheek, then looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is perfect." she gave him a kiss. "I have you, Logan will be here soon, I have my big brother, and my best friend… what more could a girl ask for?" Tyler just smiled at her and gave her another kiss.

As they broke away from the kiss, Chase walked to to them and said "Um… Sam, can I talk to you for a second?"

She didn't budge from her seat and said "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that… I'll be going out of town for a while."

She nodded and said "Okay."

"I'm leaving tomorrow evening and I'll stop by your room to say goodbye."

"Okay, sure." then Chase smiled at Sam, turned around, and walked out of the building. "That was strange." she took a sip of her soda.

"Yeah… good thing he's leaving." Brooke said lauging.

Sam got up from her chair and said "I'll be right back… I have to go potty."

Tyler gave Sam a kiss on her cheek and said "Okay."

"Do you want me to come with you, Mama?"

"Nah… Brookie, I'll be okay." then Sam went into the ladies room.

After she went to the bathroom, she was washing her hands. She thought she heard her name being called while she was in there. But, nobody was there with her.

As she was fixing her hair in the mirror, she heard it again. She turned around to look and saw nothing. She shrugged it off, then continued messing with her hair.

"Samantha." she heard the evil whisper.

She turned around again and said "Hello? Is someone in here?" she got nothing.

"Samantha." the voice got closer to her, and as she turned around again, everything went black.

Thirty minutes had passed by and Brooke was frantically checking the womens bathroom every five minutes to see if Sam went back in there, while Reid would check around in the mens bathroom, and Tyler was at the table.

As Reid and Brooke walked back over to Tyler, Brooke was in tears and couldn't control her tears from falling. When she sat down to think, she didn't notice or care for that matter, that Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, and Kate came over to the table.

"What's up guys?" asked Caleb as he looked at Brooke looking down, Reid with the face ready to kill someone, and Tyler looking worried.

Brooke looked up at them with tear streaks down her cheeks and said "Excuse me, I need to go check the bathroom again." she got up and walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Pogue.

Reid glared at him, shook his head, then walked away from the table.

"Tyler, what the hell is going on?" Caleb asked getting irritated.

"Sam."

"What about her?" Caleb looked around. "Where is she?"

"Missing."

"What?! What do you mean, missing?" Pogue asked with his eyes wide.

"A half an hour ago, she went to the bathroom." he looked up at all the eyes staring at him. "She never came back."

"Oh no." said Sarah.

"I've been sitting here, in case she were to come back and sit down. Brooke keeps checking the bathroom, and Reid's been looking and asking around if anyone has seen her." Tyler look back down. "But, nobody has."

"We need to find her." Pogue said as Kate rolled her eyes.

"I'll go look around too." said Sarah.

"I'll go with you." Caleb said following her.

As the night went on, there was still no sign of Sam anywhere. They checked every place they thought that she could possibly be at, and got nothing. Eventually, everyone met up at the Garwin Manor, except for Reid. He took Tyler's hummer, and kept looking for Sam.

Tyler and Brooke had a talk with the police as soon as they got there. The cops assured them that, they would do what they can to find her.

Reid ended up at the dorms around three fourty five in the morning. He went over to Chase's room and knocked on his door.

After about five minutes, Chase answered his door, yawned, and said "Reid… what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Have you seen my sister?"

"Who? Samantha?" Chase shook his head. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Have you seen her or not?"

"No… but if I do, I'll be sure to tell her to call you. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go back to sleep." then Chase shut the door into Reid's face.

Reid was pissed, he growled, and left the building. He got back into the hummer to look for Sam some more.

Reid pulled up to the Manor at nine am. He parked, got out, then went inside to take a quick shower and get a fresh set of clothes.

As he was walking out the door, Brooke caught up to him, and said "Reid, wait."

He turned around and said "Yeah, Brooke?"

"Have you been awake this whole time?" she saw the tired look on his face with his baggy eyes.

"Yeah… if you have something to say, then say it." She winced at his comment. "I'm sorry, Brooke… I'm not trying to get mad at you. I just want to find my sister."

"Okay… can I go with you?"

He nodded and said "I'll meet you out in Tyler's car." She nodded. "Five minutes, Brooke." then he walked out as Brooke went back upstairs to change.

She got in the hummer in record time, then Reid drove off as she put her seat belt on.

"Reid, you should get some rest after this. I mean, me and Tyler talked to the cops and they are looking for her." Brooke said breaking the silence.

"I'm fine."

"This isn't good for you. You've been up for over twenty four hours." she pleaded.

"I said I am fine, Brooke… I will rest when I find my baby sister and she is safe."

Brooke just nodded and left it at that. She didn't want to upset Reid more than he already was. She just keep her eyes looking out the window as Reid was driving.


End file.
